Spockcicle
by Wassupkiba
Summary: Kirk's worst nightmare has come true. He must return to Delta Vega to study a beast that almost killed him those many years ago. Will he be able to save Spock from said beast and get over his fear of the cold? MMSLASH.UPDATED EVERY 10 REVIEWS!
1. Mission's orders

This was written by Wassupkiba and LadyStars :D yay! since i suck at dialouge but rock at discriptions of locations and stuff, and she sucks at discriptions but rocks at dialouge, we decided to do a collab! arnt we awesome? LOL replie please! we love feedback and wont update untill we receive 10 replies and believe us. you REALLY want us to update :insert eveil smirk here:

Disclamer: we dont own startrek. But hopfully if santa reads our wishlists...

BASED AFTER STAR TREK:2009 MOVIE. NO BIG SPOILERS. MMSLASH

* * *

"Captain Kirk, there is a message from Star Fleet." Uhura turned from her station to face the Captain's chair.

"Put it on the viewer." Uhura went back to her station and tapped on a few buttons. The viewer showed Admiral T'Remberale.

"Captain Kirk," she nodded her head.

"Admiral T'Remberale. Are there orders from Star Fleet?" Jim inquired. He sat up straight in his chair and tried to look official.

"Yes. You recall Delta Vega?"

Jim scowled-how could he not? "I do recall," he answered.

"Excellent. Your next mission is to form an expedition crew with you at the head to discover unknown species on this planet."

"Yes, Admiral. We will set a direct course for Delta Vega immediately." Admiral T'Remberale nodded and the viewer was switched off. Jim slumped in his seat. _Damn…_he thought.

"Set a course for Delta Vega, Captain?" Chekhov asked.

"Yeah," Jim ran his hand through his hair. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con." He stood and walked to the elevator, glancing at Spock on the way. Spock met his gaze, held it for a second and turned back to the computer-almost as if he were ashamed. Jim stepped into the elevator and headed up to sickbay.

"Bones," Jim strode into the sickbay peering for his CMO. He spotted him holding a PADD with a frown on his face. Dr. McCoy looked up from his work and he saw Jim; his frown deepened into a scowl.

"What is it now, Jim? I've got so much damn paperwork to do I don't have time if it's something stupid." Bones tapped a few buttons on the PADD and set it down on a bed.

Jim sighed, "We have to go on an expedition to Delta Vega." Bones started.

"Are they insane? Don't they know about that damn beast-"

"They know, Bones. I have to make up a team to go down there." Jim sat down on a bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to take anyone down there!"

"Jeez, Jim…" Dr. McCoy didn't know what to say to him. He knew how dangerous it was on Delta Vega.

"I'll lead it, of course, and I suppose I'll take Spock, Sulu, and a couple ensigns and leave Chekhov in charge."

"I'm going with you and I am bringing my assistant." Bones grabbed a medi-bag and began stuffing it with different hypos and bandages. He opened a drawer and pulled out handfuls of gloves and blankets.

"What? No, Bones, they'll need you two here!" Jim protested. He was not getting his best friend into this mess. He snatched the blankets out of his hands.

"Yeah, and what if something happens down there? Who's gonna help you out? Huh?" Bones poked Jim hard in the chest. Jim was at a loss. Bones took the blankets back from Jim and put them in the medi-bag and zipped it shut. "You're stuck with me and Poirier whether you want us or not, Jim."

Jim stared at the man before him deep in thought. When he left Delta Vega those many years ago, he distinctly remembered telling himself he would never return to that barren hell hole. And now he was going back not only against his will, but now he was endangering his crewmates. "Why does this happen?"

"Hm?" Bones hummed without thinking as he shoved more various medical paraphernalia into another smaller bag.

"Why am I always chosen to do stupid, dangerous, and useless missions?!"

" Because you think outside the box, you are experienced, you handle pressure well, and damnit Jim stop complaining. You know they picked you because you have actually set foot on Delta Vega. Granted, a beast almost killed you, but we need information on it; This mission isn't useless." Standing Leonard turned to Jim and placed reassuring hands on his broad shoulders. "You won't be alone this time."

After looking him in the eyes for a few questioning seconds, Jim turned and exited the SickBay, the door whooshing behind him.

Bones shook his head wondering just how this would turn out. He knew Kirk still hadn't gotten over his psychrophobia and he also knew it was triggered by his little trip to Delta Vega.

"Damnit Jim" He whispered to himself before once more turning back to packing his medical equipment he felt might come of use.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Captain? May I have a word with you?"

"Sure, come on in," Kirk replied without lifting his head as he packed harshly, throwing things roughly into a pack. Looking up finally his face turned to one of a scowl "Oh…its you, Spock."

"Ah…yes. It would seem so." Spock straightened his shoulders and clasped his hands behind his back.

"What do you need? I'm kinda busy." Jim stood tall but still was still shorter then the half Vulcan half human by inches. Looking up at Spock gave Jim the strangest feelings of butterfly wings in his stomach. _Stop it Kirk. He is your first officer, not some girl you can play with. _He thought to himself while he tried to quell his feelings.

"I believe it would be most logical if I was to head the mission on Delta Vega."

"Oh? And how would it be? I was chosen specifically."

"You are afraid of the cold, are you not? It would not be wise for you to return to a planet with such extreme conditions."

Opening his mouth, Jim closed it once again, unable to come up with a witty remark. He frowned and said, "I was given direct orders from Admiral T'Remberale to lead this mission. Your opinion does not matter in this situation."

Spock lifted an eyebrow, his lips tightening. Jim's heart skipped a beat-he loved that eyebrow quirk. Ever since he first saw it he had practiced the trick in front of his mirror…well until Bones caught him. That ended it pretty quickly.

~Flash back~

_Damnit! How can that man do it!!?? _Jim thought to himself angrily as he tried and failed again. His eyebrows wouldn't work!! They would raise together and sink together but not individually. _Ok. One more time_. He leaned closer to the clear reflecting glass, his nose barely touching before-

"What the hell?"

"GAH!" Jims back straightened automatically and just barely missed bashing his face into the mirror. "Holy shit Bones! don't do that!"

"What the hell were you doing?" Bones leaned on the doorway. "Trying to make out with yourself? Isn't that a little awkward?"

Jim cleared his throat hastily, a blush rising in cheek. "I'll be on the bridge." He left quickly, snatching the folder title Kirk, James T.

~Flash back end~

"I was merely expressing my concern for the safety of the crew." Spock stood straighter, if that was even possible.

"Are you doubting my ability to protect and lead my crew?!" Jim was shocked, all romantic thoughts fled his mind. His arms that were folded across his torso fell to his sides, fists clenched, and he puffed out his chest.

"I can deal with a few snowflakes, thank you very much _**Spock.**_" He spat out the Vulcan's name as if it was a bad taste he wanted to get rid of.

"If you think so, then I shall be in my quarters getting ready. Chekhov has informed me that we will arrive at the planet in a few hours." With that, Spock turned on his heels and left briskly. Even he could tell when a dismissal was ordered. The door shut behind him and Jim collapsed onto his bed, his hand covering his eyes. His other hand twisted the Star Fleet issued blanket around.

_Damn him…_Jim sighed, kicking off his shoes. He pulled his legs up on the bed and fretted over the mission before falling into an uneasy sleep filled with white and blistering cold winds.

The com buzzed and Chekhov's voice played over the station, "Keptin. We have reached Delta Vega. Do you wish to gather the expedition group in the transporter room?"

Jim rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He reached out to push the intercom button, saying, "Yeah, send Mr. Sulu, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and three ensigns. I'll meet them there in ten minutes." Jim crawled out of the bed and opened his closet, yanking out the heavy uniform he'd need for this stupid mission. He pulled it on as well as tucking his thick pants into his fur-lined boots. By the time he reached the transporter room, he had broken out in a sweat. The expedition team was waiting for him in the room.

"Here Captain," Scotty handed Jim two communicators. "I amplified it's signal in case of a storm so it'll be easier to make contact to beam you back up."

"Thanks, Scotty," Jim tucked a communicator into his belt and handed Spock the other without meeting his eyes…His dark, blue, enticing-_Shit. Gotta stop thinking like that._ Jim jerked himself out of his reverie. He stood next to Bones on the transporter pads. Bones was muttering about the stupidity of beaming. He was already fidgeting. Jim hid a smile.

"Activate beams." Jim said. Blue lights swirled around the crew as their molecules began to tear apart. They disappeared from the Enterprise and their shapes began to take form on the frozen planet below. The team materialized in a large cave; It was one that Jim recognized. This was where he met Spock Prime…This was where his feelings for his First Officer developed.

Finally as the surrounding light faded and they were whole once more, a blast of freezing air hit them. Each of the men turned so their back was facing the wind, and it took all Jim's strength not to fall to his knees. _Its fine, just a little wind. I can take it! I have to, I can't let them see. I can't let Spock see._

Bones flipped up his communicator and had to yell over the whistling winds "Thanks Scotty. Couldn't you beam us farther into the shelter?"

"Nah, it would have been to risky. It was hard to pinpoint the location you are at because of the storm anyway. Any farther into the caves and I might 'ave lost you." The reply was fuzzy and hard to understand through the static.

Sighing, Bones closed the communicator, and started to walk farther into the caverns. Each of crewmates followed suit, except for Kirk. Noticing this, Spock slowed his walk until he stopped entirely. Spock paused as if thinking, then finally walked back into the wind towards his captain.

"Everything alright, Captain?" his voice, while trained to mask emotion, still held traces of concern. He slightly tilted his head to the left when he noticed Kirk's eyes were screwed shut.

"Yes. I'm…fine" came the shaky reply.

"You do not appear to be so. One would assume-"

"Don't assume anything Spock. I am fine, just a little chilled." His eyes opened swiftly and were full of what Spock guessed to pure determination. Spock watched as the confusing human straightened himself and followed Bones, Sulu, and the others. _He is afraid of the cold, yet refuses to show it. An honorable trait of a Vulcan, but is it normal for that of the human race?_

Catching up with the others, Spock set down his large pack and unstrapped his sleeping bag, designed for extreme weather. Rubber lining on the outside to keep out the cold and wet, lined with fur and wool on the inside to keep in heat. Silence filled the natural shelter as the men and women went about their tasks setting up 'camp'.

The fire pit was still intact from when Spock Prime spent his time on Delta Vega, so one of the ensign placed a FireLog within the circle and lit with his phaser. Instant light and heat filled the space and like a magnet, Jim sat as close as possible. He gazed at his Science Officer across the flames. He had set down his sleeping bag and was unloading precious instruments to measure and identify different things. Spock paused, glancing up. His dark eyes met Jim's crystal blue orbs. Jim turned pink and stood, turning his back to unpack his own materials. Spock cocked his head curiously but resumed his task.

Around thirty minutes later Jim raised his voice asking, "Has everyone done what they needed?" When he got the murmured replies of yes, he struggled to say his next words. "We have six hours of daylight. Let's make the most of it." There was a flurry of movement as the group threw what they needed into their packs and they huddled together.

"Ready? Let's go," Jim waved a gloved hand. He put his headset in his ear and tucked his scarf around his hood. He pulled his goggles down and tested the mike. "Report in order."

"Spock."

"Sulu."

"McCoy."

"Jennings."

"Poirier."

"Alright, move out." Jim made way for the cave entrance. For all the weather blocking clothes and insulation he had on, the wind chilled him to the bone. He shuddered and took his first step into the knee-deep snow. Jim held his scanner out in front of him, it registering the land formation and notified them of black ice. "Stay behind me. Spock!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Pass out the flares in case one of us gets lost or separated from the group. The wind died down but visibility is still iffy and I don't want to lose anyone!" They circled together, eager to get the colored flares. Each one was differently tinted to identify the person that was lost.

Spock = Red; Sulu = Yellow; McCoy = Blue; Jennings = Green; Poirier = Purple; Kirk = Black.

"Ok we each have our flares yes? Good. Now pair up! Spock, your with Jennings, Sulu with me, and McCoy take your assistant, Poirier. We are going to fan out in a circle to about 100 meters radius for today. Look for fissures, crevices, and possible lairs for the beast. Mark them on your PADDs. Meet back here as soon as you finish. And make sure your life-lines are secure to each other!"

Five 'yes's sounded to his ears before the pairs went on separate ways. He and Sulu started to tread the deep snow in a companionable silence.

Even with his coats, snow pants, boots, and gloves Jim still felt the cold seeping through. The shivers tore through his frame and deep down he knew the cold he felt wasn't from the snow or wind.

The idea of being stranded alone, without heat, still frightened him beyond reason. Kirk never fully forgave Spock for exiling him to this god forsaken place when he was just 25. _He thought it was for the best. Besides…without him leaving me here to die, I wouldn't have met Spock Prime._ A soft smile graced Jim's chiseled features at the memory of the older Vulcan. A warm sensation started in his abdomen until it spread through his body and Jim reveled in it.

He had yet to figure out what it was but recently Spock had invaded his dreams, in ways his science officer had no right to be invading. While it shocked him at first, Kirk blamed it on his abnormally long celibacy and lack of shore leave...until a few days ago when he caught himself staring at Spock's…'phaser'.

Blushing once more at the thought, he let his mind wander back to his Vulcan-_WOAH! I did NOT just think of him as mine! Would that be a bad thing though? _Smiling and daydreaming of things he probably shouldn't be, he failed to hear the insistent beeping coming from his scanner.

Soft popping and cracks under their feet could be heard only by Sulu. The Japanese-American stopped and called his Captain's name but it was futile. To Kirk, everything was white noise until-

CRACK

Kirk froze. _crack?…CRACK?!?! OH SHIT! _

"_ARGGGHHHH!!" _The thin layer of black ice gave way under Jims weight and he was sent, plummeting into a dark abyss.

* * *

Muwahahahaha. aren't we evil? :D no updates till 10 reveiws!! so reveiw quick!! and please no flames. this is MM SLASH. we already warned you.


	2. Broken Captain

Disclaimer: we don't own StarTrek :D belive me, if we did it would have a hell of a lot more yaoi ;P ...and more scenes with bones without a shirt...

Written as a collab effort with Lady Stars cus we rock and can do that.

No big spoilers from StarTrek:2009 MMslash. KirkSpock

REVEIW COMMENTS:

Sienna: we know he grew up in Iowa, we grew up in michigan and snow was a huge part in our lives. but after getting attacked by a giant ice beast, and almost dying of hypothermia we'd be kinda hesitant on snow too :P

* * *

CRACK

Kirk froze. _crack?…CRACK?!?! OH SHIT! _

"_ARGGGHHHH!!" _The thin layer of black ice gave way under Jims weight and he was sent, plummeting into a dark abyss.

By sheer luck, one of his flailing arms caught a jutting piece of ice. His body was slammed into the side of the crevice by the excess inertia, almost causing him to lose his already shaky grip. The side of his face smashing into the ice caused the snow goggles to shatter to pieces. Blood dripped from his broken nose and he struggled to breathe.

"CAPTAIN!" Sulu shouted, not daring to move to see if his captain was alright. He stood as an anchor, keeping the man from falling farther. The taunt rope had caused Sulu to jolt forward, almost on the ices edge. He cried out once more to his superior officer before slowly trying to back up.

"S-Sulu?! D-damn…my arm." Jim groaned and his head swam. The knock to the head sent shots of pain down his spine and the blood rushed from his slightly numb arm. _Not again…not the cold!_ His fingers were slowly losing their grip on the icy cliff. Jim tried to take a steady breath, but was failing. He gasped, hyperventilating.

"Captain! What is your situation?" Sulu inquired, hopeful it wasn't extreme. There was no reply. "Captain?"

_Stay calm…Stay calm! Just-just tell Sulu that you're too weak to climb out on your own. _Jim took another shaky breath, trying to ignore the pins and needles stabbing into him. "I n-need help pull-pulling myself up," he stuttered. _Damn the cold!_

Sulu sighed with relief; At least the Captain was conscious. He paused. _What was that? _Sulu glanced down as he felt another shift in the ground below him. "I'm going to back up Captain! The snow is shifting beneath me, just stay with me and keep talking."Silence.

"Captain?? Answer me, damnit!" Sulu snarled. He dug his heels into the snow and took a cautious step backward. Damn it was difficult to haul dead weight. Sulu tugged the rope closer to him and got a better grip. He took another slow step backwards. His eyes widened when his foot slipped off the surface. Sulu crashed onto his back and slid toward the fissure. His foot caught a jagged rock and he braced himself on it.

"Captain!" Sulu called, praying for an answer. There was none. Sulu swore as he got to his feet unsteadily. Slowly but steadily he stepped backwards. Sulu could feel the sweat dripping into his eyes. _Wasn't that on the list of things NOT to do that Dr. McCoy handed out?_ He wondered vaguely, pulling the rope back once more. Sulu grinned widely when he saw his Captain's hood peak over the crevice, but the smile faded the instant he saw the rope fraying halfway in between them.

"Damnit, this is _not_ gonna happen!" Sulu swore. _Can this get any worse?!_ One of the braids on the rope snapped. Sulu groaned mentally. _Of course it can…_Sulu continue to back up slowly until Kirk was completely on the ice.

Pops and cracks sounded from the ice beneath Kirk, cueing Sulu to turn and charge, dragging the unconscious form of James Kirk away from the hazardous, frozen ground.

A few moments later, Sulu collapsed into a breathless heap. He crawled through the snow until he reached Kirk. Sulu reached into his pack and grabbed the flare he had been issued. He raised the gun up to the sky and fired one yellow round and waited till it exploded in a golden plume of smoke. It would be seen for miles so hopefully he would not wait long for help to arrive.

He rolled over the inanimate form of Jim, shocked at the sight before him. The snow goggles he had been wearing were nothing more than a polycarbonate rim enabling Sulu to see the bruised and blood-streaked face of his superior officer. He yanked the scarf down and saw Jim's nose smashed to the left, blood covering the lower half of his face; The blood was already frozen.

Sulu lowered his hood and placed an ear next to Jim's mouth. As he was about to panic, Sulu felt a slightly warm breeze caress his ear. It was shallow, but his captain was breathing.

He pulled his hood back on and began to rifle through his pack, bringing out the blanket and extra scarves. He covered Kirk's face with the scarf, wrapping it so it covered his broken face and part of his exposed neck. The blanket he fanned out to shelter the parts of the body that had become open to the elements when Kirks clothes tore and his gear fell to the unknown depths.

Sulu squinted as he saw movements in the distance. He leapt to his feet and began to yell, "Over here!! The Captain is down!" The forms advanced quickly, taking shape as they got closer and closer.

"Mr. Sulu?!" He heard a faint call. Sulu shouted his reply. The feminine voice answered, "Count so we can stay in the right direction!"

Sulu began to count loudly, not getting very far before Dr. McCoy and his assistant Poirier appeared out of the snowy mist. Panting McCoy paused, white puffs of air escaping his mouth. After a few tantalizing seconds, he kneeled next to his fallen comrade, removing the scarfs, and took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before him.

Quick thinking, Poirier kneeled next to Kirk's head, placing the medical bag next to her toned thigh.

Looking around McCoy's hand as it pushed Jim's hair out of the way, she noticed it was just a scrape, and didn't even reach the scull. A clean sterile gauze was in her hand and was being pressed to his forehead before Bones had the chance to bark out orders. Seeing this, the corners of the old man's mouth tilted upward.

"The nose I'll have to treat back at camp. But we have to get him off the snow and next to a hot fire quick. How long has he been unconscious?" Bones directed the question at Sulu, who had been sitting quietly off to the side.

Sulu paused trying to think. "About half an hour sir, give or take 5 minutes."

"Damn. Ok, Sulu, Poirier, make a stretcher. I don't care how, just do it. I don't want to risk internal damage by lifting him in a fireman's carry." Bones tried his best to set the bones in Jim's nose, as the two crewmates set to work. Laying two of the 6 blankets parallel on top of each other, they knotted each end.

"All set Doc.""Ok. Here is how we are going to do this: Sulu, you grab his feet. I'll get his shoulders. Poirier, you have to pull the blanket under him while we lift. On three ok? And lets get it right the first time."

With steady hands, and swift motions, they were able to get the wounded officer onto the makeshift stretcher. Sulu motioned to Poirier and each grabbed one end and lifted gently, so Jim was cradled as if in a hammock.

"Which way did you and the Captain come from?"

"That-a-way" Sulu motioned with a nod to the right.

"Then that is the way we will go." Since Kirk and Sulu hadn't made it far, the trek back to the camp was not long. McCoy stayed in the lead, maneuvering them around patches of hidden ice, and cracks in the ground.

Finally they arrived at the shelter, to be met by a frantic Jennings and an indifferent but slightly concerned Spock. It wasn't till Kirk had been placed by the fire and his face , thus his injures, to be visible; did Spock show more then mere concern.

Spock crouched down beside his Captain and examined the damage before Poirier gently shoved him out of the way. "We need the space," she informed the First Officer softly. Spock rose and took a step back, still gazing at Jim's bloody, frozen face. He glanced up and his eyes met Sulu's.

"What happened out there?" Spock asked furious, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

Sulu flinched at the harsh tone and stuttered, "H-he fell into a…a fissure or something. The ice cracked b-beneath him and he…he fell." Sulu's eyes flickered down to Kirk's body and back up to Spock's, suddenly defiant. "I don't know what happened, or why he didn't see the thin ice. I tried warning him when the scanner was going off, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere."

Spock glared at Sulu, who met his gaze evenly. Spock turned away and crouched beside the flames. Jennings followed the tall man as he stared into the blaze, the orange flickering light reflecting in his onyx eyes. Her light steps were accentuated by the soles of the fur boots.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"It would be illogical to say it is, though I can not see as to why you would wish to sit in such close proximity." came the bland reply. She hadn't expected anything more then a 'hn,'

Crossing her legs under her, she turned, slightly towards Spock. Without thinking, she laid her hand softly on his knee and with a soft small smile gracing her features, she whispered "He'll be ok, Mr. Spock. A few small injuries like that wouldn't stop James T. Kirk."

"That is an understandable speculation." He gently removed her hand as the tip of his pointed ears tinted emerald. He removed his eyes from the blaze and met Rayne's grey orbs. He asked, "What is your name and race, ensign?"

"Rayne M. Jennings, Sir and I am from earth."

"Well…Rayne. What would a human feel in this situation?" This question threw Jennings for a loop. It was certainly not what one would expect from the chief science officer, especially from a half Vulcan, half human chief science officer.

The ensign mulled the question over. After a moment's contemplation, she said slowly, "I suppose…I suppose I'd feel a little guilty. I mean, we're only here because the Captain's been here before and I'm of no use in this situation. I can't really do anything for him so…" Jennings trailed off.

"…I see. Thank you for your input on this circumstance." Spock fell silent, returning to his thoughts, and continued to gaze into the light of the fire. Puzzled as always with Spock, Jennings stood, brushed off the dirt from her pant legs.

"If you need me sir, I will only be across the cave." After waiting a few milliseconds, she finally turned and circled the fire to her pack and bedding.

_Guilty? Do I feel-no, Vulcan's don't feel. It is illogical to do so._ Spock glanced up at the body of his Captain being treated by the Enterprise's CMO and his assistant. _But is it not my fault that we are here? I was the one who abandoned Kirk on this barren ice-land._

Turmoil raced through Spock as his human emotions clashed with his Vulcan logic. It was his fault, really, so shouldn't he feel bad, if not guilty? But Vulcan's do not feel, so it is illogical to entertain the notion. Spock's head whipped up as a soft moan laced with pain wafted to the chamber's ceiling. His dark eyes followed the sound to its source and found Kirk, still unconscious, he mouth slightly hanging open letting ragged breaths leave in white puffs.

_Logical or not, this shouldn't have happened. Not to him. _Placing one hand on his knee, he pulled himself from his meditative state, to pad softly to his captain's bruised, broken, and bleeding form. He stared down and took in the scene before him.

Pale skin was tinged an ugly blue spreading from his right ear to his nose. McCoy had cleared away the frozen, congealed blood from his chin, to better see the damage. A gash spread across his temple, now covered with a fresh pink layer of new skin thanks to the dermal regenerator. His nose, once a smashed mess, now had been reshaped to its original form.

"Do you need something Spock?" McCoy asked gruffly, looking up at the silent man before him.

"…" Spock opened and closed his mouth before finding the words and speaking, "When can we board the Enterprise and get better medical help for our Captain?"

"Not until we find the damn beast and get data on it: what it eats, it's bone structure, and some other shit." McCoy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His hand fell to his side and he continued, "Which means we need to get that done by the end of tomorrow."

Spock was hesitant to say his next question, but did so anyway. "What will happen to Captain Kirk if we do not?" his voice wavered slightly; Spock blamed it on shivers from the cold.

Dr. McCoy's shoulders slumped as he answered, "Each day will reduce the chances of Jim recovering and increase the damage from frostbite and possible internal damage." He turned back to his friend and helped Poirier to tuck more blankets under Jim's body.

"Understood." Spock went to his bedding and picked up his PADD and drew up the map of the region they were in.

"I know what you're going to do and I'm going with you." Spock's shoulders stiffened as the voice startled him. Jennings crouched beside him, determination in her gaze. "You aren't going alone."

"It would be foolish and illogical to join me on such a dangerous expedition." Spock informed her. "I cannot allow it."

"It's foolish and illogical to go out in this damn weather by yourself. You're Vulcan! You should realize what this temperature could do to you." Jennings glared at him. "Don't be stupid."

Their eyes met, both determined. "You are a very stubborn human."

"Damn straight," was Rayne's reply. She sat on his sleeping bag and asked, "When are we heading out?"

"Once everyone is sleeping," Spock enlarged part of the map on the PADD and showed her the large cave he had spotted on the scanner. "I do believe this is where the creature shelter is." Jennings nodded.

"They are doing shifts on who will watch the Captain. Dr. McCoy is going first, then Poirier. We'll go when their shifts change. They're hoping he'll wake up during one of their shifts. After them, it's Sulu." Spock nodded, pleased with a bit more information than he expected.

"Get your pack set."

"Already done, sir," Rayne took her leave and went back to her sleeping area, to watch the two suns sink over the horizon and the three silver globes rise to their place in the heavens

* * *

"Poirier…Poirier, wake up." calloused hands shook the young nurse from her slumber.

"5 more minutes…" came the hoarse reply from under layers of blankets.

"No, get up Rebecca." Bones grabbed a handful of covers and yanked them from his wayward assistant, "Shift change."

"Mmm…Alright, alright," Rebecca sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How's he doing?" she asked softly as she stood and stretched.

"His breathing is regular and has no temperature, but he hasn't waken yet." Bones whispered as he moved to his own sleeping bag.

"'Kay," grumbling something about the cold, she untangled herself from the mass of covers and groggily made her way to the figure near by.

McCoy took his place next to Poirier's abandoned blankets, "You all set?"

"Yessir."McCoy settled down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The stress took its toll and a soft snoring came from him. Poirier shook her head with a small smile but a small noise caught her attention.

Turning slightly she caught a flash of movement "Hm?" _What was tha-_THUNK! A fist connected harshly to her temple, causing her head to whip around and collide with the cave's frozen walls.

"Whoops…didn't mean to do it that hard." Rayne whispered as she caught her friend before she hit the ground, coming from the shadows. Kneeling slowly, she laid her parallel to Captain Kirk and covered Poirier with the same blanket. After that was done she stood and turned to look at an astounded Vulcan face.

"You just assaulted your friend in a barbaric manner!"

"Well, duh. Tickling her wouldn't have made her pass out."

"But a nerve pinch would have be sufficient."

"But I don't know how to do a pinch thingie!"

"…" sighing at the woman's tactics he turned and lifted his pack to his shoulders. In step with each other, the strange pair made their way to the front of the cavern. Spock paused and took one last glance at the unconscious pair beside the fire before following Jennings out into the blistering, cold, and howling winds; the beginnings of a blizzard.

* * *

We're evil yes we are!!

We got ten reviews so here is the secound chap! now to get the third we need 10 more! D: a total of 20 before we post the third ^_^


	3. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: We dont own StarTrek:2009. if we did Kirk would be tied to spocks bed...very often .

Wassupkiba x Lady Stars collab! arnt we awesome?!

Kiba kept spazzing lol. apparently having a written, finished chapter on her harddrive, but no posted drives her insane XD We are serious when it comes to reviews!! no mercy shall be shown to the poor innocent chapters to come if we dont reach quota!!

REVEIW REPLIES:

Badgirl842: Spock isnt abandoning them, no worries.

Kitchan: We had Kiba's oc punch Becky's charrie mainly as payback for what she did irl. we were goofing off while brainstorming and she shoved kiba out of her chair after attacking her with a fake hypo spray DX We are glad you like our combined style!! and fyi, there will be no hard yaoi, becky gets akward writing it because her younger siblings wll end up reading this. (we might make a 'Hidden chapter' and shove it away from young eyes lol)

We are sooo happy you reveiwed! we hope you enjoy the rest of the fic and continue to review and lend support!!

* * *

All Spock could think about was the wind whipping at him from every direction, the cold seeping into his very bones, and his eyes couldn't see past Jennings who was four feet in front of him. No wonder Captain had issues with Delta Vega.

It wasn't until a nasty blast of wind, that almost brought the pair to their knees, did they pause in their hike. Jennings motioned widely with her arms towards a dark shape. He tipped his head acknowledging it and they made their way towards the frozen rock formation.

"How is it you know so much about blizzards?" he had to yell to be heard over the raging winds. The girl knelt, her back to the wind, to brush off Spock's snow shoes.

"I grew up in Michigan. It snowed for up to 7 months a year. Sometimes longer, so a girl had to get used to it." Standing, she worked on her own. "We cant stay here long, the wind is shifting again.""Ah yes. I've noticed how you altered our course accordingly. May I ask how you know where we are without landmarks or stars?""Who says I know where we are?" a corner of her mouth tilted up.

"Well, one would have hoped. If you didn't know where we were, then it would have been logical if I had taken the lead." he answered, disbelief in his demeanor.

"…It was a joke, Spock, to lighten the situation. You do know what jokes are right?"

"Ah yes. A story with a humorous climax, I believe."

"…" Jennings almost burst out laughing. She knew he wasn't trying to be funny, but sometimes the things he said were so odd! Standing up she suggested continuing, not bothering to lift her hood. The storm was passing already. Spock nodded and the pair moved around the rock and continued on.

A loud crunching sounded behind them, before a soft grunt. Jennings froze in her place, a strangely warm breeze playing across her neck. Turning, ever so slightly, she used her peripheral vision to see the ugliest thing in her life.

"I think we found the beast, Spock." Was all she could say before it lashed out, a blood curdling screech issued from its throat.

* * *

Throbbing pain

"Ehhh…" a soft moan escaped his dry, cracked lips. He wanted to scream, cry, do something to get rid of the pain in his head. He would rather get bashed in the face with a Romulan Hammer than feel the pain emanating from his skull. Flashes of light played against his closed eye lids, and try as he might, he couldn't breath through his nose.

_What the hell? What happened?! _A hand snaked its way to his face only to find a swollen, bruised mass of flesh. Jim tried to push himself up, only to have pain lace through his right shoulder.

"Sulu? Sulu, are you there?" Jim called out, panicking. If he was in this state of disrepair, then how was his Lieutenant?

Sulu jerked awake when he heard a voice call his name. He propped himself up on his elbows when he heard his name once more. "Captain?" he asked hopefully.

"Sulu? Are you alright?" Jim's voice sounded worried. "Where are we?"

Sulu dragged his legs out of his sleeping bag and padded over to Dr. McCoy as he answered, "We're back at the shelter. I hauled you out of the fissure and shot off a flare. The Doctor and Poirier found us and we got you back here." Sulu crouched beside the slumbering doctor and shook his shoulder. "Dr. McCoy, the Captain's up."

"He is?" Bones pulled his blankets off and stood up. He glanced down and back up, confused. "Where's Poirier?" Sulu shrugged and looked around.

"Where's everyone else?" he inquired equally puzzled.

Bones strode over to the fire and saw the unconscious form of his assistant beside his friend. "How're you feeling, Jim?" he lay two fingers on Poirier's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Sore…Bone's, what the hell happened?" Jim struggled to sit up.

"Stay down, damnit." McCoy cursed. _Where was Spock and Jennings? Why was Poirier unconscious?_ "Tell me exactly where you hurt."

"My right shoulder and my whole fricken' face. How did I get back at the shelter?"

"Poirier and Sulu carried you back. Your ribs or stomach don't hurt at all?" Bones applied slight pressure on Jim's torso, feeling for broken ribs.

"No, Bones," Jim tried to tell McCoy that he was fine, but his words were masked by a small moan. Both he and Bones looked left at Poirier, who stirred slightly.

"Ah, bitch," A hand flew to her temple as she sat up. Her eyes met McCoy's and she said furiously, "I'm gonna kill her."

"Kill who? What happened?" Bones

"Jennings! That bitch decked me!" she replied furiously, "I over head her and Spock talking but I didn't think they'd actually go though with it!"

Fed up with everything and with the pain getting on his nerves, Kirk asked harshly, "What the hell are you talking about! Where is Spock and Jennings?!"

"They left. They said they'd find a beast and bring it back here so they can get he mission over with and the faster you can get better treatment."

"Damn them. When did Jennings knock you out?"

"When we changed shifts." Poirier rubbed her temple.

"They've been out there for an hour and a half already!! He's out of his Vulcan mind!" Bones stalked over to his sleeping area and began shoving various items into his pack. Sulu copied the action.

"I'm coming too." Kirk stated as he pulled the warm coverings from himself.

"Like hell you are! Your injured! it's a freaking blizzard out there, you fool." McCoy left no room for Kirk to argue, "You have the same chance of going as a snow ball does on New Vulcan"

Kirk smiled to himself _he obviously forgot about the snowball fight he made with Spock last winter. _

~Flash Back~

"Captain. What would the meaning of this game be?" Spock asked quizzically as they trudged down the corridors carrying cases of prepacked snowballs that Scotty had programmed the replicators to create. It took a while for Bones to explain to the older man why he was teaching Spock this game.

"To dodge the snow of course."

"But how would one win?"

"Well, you don't. It's a fun thing to do. It's not really a competitive sport." Bones replied sheepishly.

"…I fail to see the logic of it.""Good." Kirk turned and smiled at the Vulcan and the doctor before they beamed off the ship. "Ill see you two when you are finished with the game."

~Flash Back End~

"You ready Sulu?""Aye sir" Standing, he swung his pack over one shoulder before slipping his other arm through the strap.

"then lets find those two idiots. Poirier, you stay here with Jim and make sure he doesn't leave this cave." He pointed at his assistant and gave Kirk a look that said "if you leave, I'm using the hypo spray."

After getting a satisfying grimace from his friend, he followed Sulu out into the blizzard, leaving the two alone.

A silence stretched, as Rebecca busied herself cleaning camp. She inquired "How long have you known Spock?"

"Almost 14 years. We met the first time I boarded the enterprise...semi-legally." he smiled as his mind floated back to the horrible hypo spray incident that landed him a spot on the slightly she added, "So you've had feelings for him the whole time!? Why didn't you tell him?""What?! What the hell are you talking about??" he blanched, startled at the woman's bluntness.

"Call it woman's intuition or what ever, but I see how you watch Spock. And its never too late for people to switch playing fields," she finished with a knowing wink. "So??"

"So what?" Jim sat fiddling with his blankets, wrapping his fingers around the sheets. He avoided the young nurse's penetrating stare. She said nothing, merely waited for him to answer her question.

"…Only recently did I discover what my feelings were…"Jim sighed. His crystal eyes met her chocolate brown eyes. He asked warily, "Are you the only one that knows?"

"Rayne Jennings and I talk about it every once in a while. Just regular gossip like all the other topics."

What little color that was left in Jim's face drained. "D-does the whole _ship_ talk about it?" he stuttered.

"No! No, it's just us. You see, Rayne works close to Spock and I work with Dr. McCoy, so I naturally hear a lot about you."

Jim choked, "Bones knows!!"

"Captain! Captain, please relax or I'm going to have to hit you with a hypo spray." Poirier threatened, raising her weapon. Kirk flinched and shook his head. She laid a reassuring hand on her Captain's shoulder. "Dr. McCoy is your best friend. If you're happy, so is he, Captain." Smiling at him she stood and brushed herself off. She turned her back on him to grab a couple more FireLogs to stoke the flames. When Poirier turned back, Jim was on his feet and leaning on the cave wall.

"We have to go after Spock and everyone else. It's not safe out there." Jim bent stiffly to pull on his boots, then snow shoes. Rebecca put the FireLogs on the blaze and turned to her superior officer with her hands on her hips.

"I can't let you do that, Captain." Poirier opened the hypo spray and took a step closer to the older man. "I have orders not to let you leave."

"As your Captain I'm overriding your previous orders." Kirk stood up straight. Poirier's hand flew up to her forehead.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She groaned. Glaring at her Captain she said, "Fine, but I have to hit you with a hypo spray."

"What?! Why?"

"To get rid of the pain." Poirier bent down to rifle through the medical bag and pulled out a hypo spray. She pulled off to cap. "Hold still."

Jim gritted his teeth and turned away, exposing his neck. He felt a twinge and he winced, rolling his shoulder.

"Oops…" he heard a soft whisper.

"What?" Jim asked apprehensively. He rubbed his neck as he looked at the nurse's guilty face.

She hunched her shoulders and said, "Wrong hypo spray." Crouching beside the medi-bag she pulled out another hypo and read the label. "Here's the right one."

"What did you give me?" Kirk took a step away from the girl. He heard a soft mumble. "What?"

"…Midol…"

"Midol?! You're joking." When she shook her head, he groaned. "What is it gonna do to me?"

"Nothing. It's a pain killer, just mostly for women. Now come here, I need to give you the correct hypo."

"Damnit…." Jim cocked his head once more and flinched when the hypo met his neck. He pulled on his heavy coat and pull up the hood once his shoulder didn't send him a jolt of pain every time he moved it. Poirier was ready to leave before he was finished.

"You didn't seem to argue leaving to much." Kirk mentioned as they walked to the cave entrance.

"My best friend is out there and is probably in danger, knowing her. I'm actually really pleased you overrode Dr. McCoy's orders." She tossed the extra set of snow goggles at him. Jim caught them and slid them over his eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Poirier adjusted the strap of her pack and grinned. "Let's go drag 'em back here!" They stepped out of their warm shelter into the snow, the wind tearing at their clothes.

* * *

"Sulu! Look!"

"The suns? It has only been…" pausing Sulu paused and checked his PADD. "4 hours, at most."

"No, you idiot, the smoke!" He turned the other mans face towards the colored smoke, rising to the sky left of their location. "It's green. Who's flare was green?!"

"The science officer ensign I believe, Jennings. Why is it sparkling?"

"it's a special flare we are supposed to us if we find the damn animal." Turning sharply, McCoy took off in a sprint. A fool would know not to take on the thing with only one other person. They had to get there before one of them got injured…or worse…

* * *

Being evil is so much fun!

Reviews! we love em!! and we only update if we get at least 10 reviews each time we update a chapter. our qouta is 30 this time, please help us reach it! We refuse to post a new update before we get there.

R&R

Kiba and Becky


	4. Dark Abyss

Disclaimer: We don't own, but if we did...there'd be 'phaser' jokes in every episode!!

Reviewers:

**Amused505**: thank you for such a wonderful review!

and that file is classified :D tho yes, ensigns do seem to have bad luck when it comes to away missions lol

and we can truthfully tell you it wont end unrequited, there might be some bumps on the road, but its not unrequited ^_-

and we count any and all reviews toward the quota as long as it was posted AFTER the newest chapter (aka if a person reviews on chap 1 2 & 3 AFTER the third update was posted, it would count towards the fourth chapter update) ...if that makes sense....

thanks again!!

**Siriusly Demented 93**: Yeah, around that age, give or take a few years

**Kitchan: **Of course there'll be fluff!!

* * *

_Damnit! This can't be happening! _Fear threaded its way though her mind, feeding her adrenalin rush. Heart racing, and lungs crying out for more air, she dodged left and sprinted, grabbing a gun like object from her pack but not bothering to check what it was.

"Spock!" she called out to the motionless figure to her right, laying in the snow that slowly became dyed with green.

He saved her. He took the slash that was meant for her when the beast suddenly appeared behind the pair and attacked. She was tackled by the Vulcan, as he shielded her from claws that would have torn her in two. _This wasn't supposed to go this way! Find the beast, stun it, and bring it back. Not die, you idiot! "_SPOCK! GET UP!"

She didn't dare waste precious seconds to turn and see if her words were heeded. Her muscles stretch and worked past their limit, clouding her mind with pain. All she could think of was leading the beast away from her commanding officer and if possible, kill it.

She was thrown to the ground with a shriek when its tongue lashed out of its mouth, grabbing and wrapping around her leg. Turning, she fired off a shot at what she believed was the head only to find she had grabbed her flare instead of her phaser. Instead of killing it, she only managed to temporarily blind it at most.

She yelled, "Shit!" out of sheer frustration as she crawled away from the howling animal. Jennings pushed herself out of the snow and continued to sprint away from Spock. _Why in hell did we think we could do this alone?_

* * *

"What is that?!" Sulu gasped between breaths as he and McCoy ran through the snow. Bones looked up to see a massive shape darted back and forth. A head rear up and a tongue lashed out. There was a scream and the pair increased their efforts to reach the two in danger.

_Green…why is the snow green? _Bones wondered wildly as they neared the beast. A motionless form lay in the snow surrounded by the emerald colored blood. "That damn hobgoblin!" he swore. Crashing to his knees beside the Vulcan, Bones turned him over and went through his dictionary of colorful metaphors. He glanced up from the bloody man in his arms to see a small figure dart around the claws of the enormous monster reaching out.

"Go help her!" McCoy commanded. Sulu had already pulled his phaser out of his pack and was off. The doctor gaze transferred from Sulu's running form to the unmoving body in his arms. "Damnit Spock…"

* * *

The moment Jim and Poirier saw the sparkling flare go off, their pace increased considerably. Jim slipped on a patch of ice hidden beneath the snow and a jolt of pain shot through his shoulder. _Damn…_He thought as he took the extended hand. Poirier hauled him to his feet and they continued at their swift run. They were nearing the shapeless, moving form in the distance quickly.

It wasn't till they were half way to McCoy and whatever was in his arms did they make out the shapes in the distance:

Sulu and Jennings were in a duel for their lives as the gigantic monster advanced. Sulu jumped out of reach, only to fall short and get knocked back into Jennings arms. She steadied him before doing the stupidest thing anyone in the history of Stupid ever did: She grabbed hold of one of arm like extensions as it swung towards her.

Slipping a petite hand into her boot she swiftly pulled out a 8 inch long IcePick, that was use to ascend vertical ice cliffs, and stabbed it into the monster's toughed flesh.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" It shrieked, flinging its clawed arms, throwing her a few meters away, slamming her into a bank of frozen ice with a painful crack. It slipped and stumbled, unable to put any of its enormous weight on its damaged leg as its metallic silver blood ran in rivulets to the snow.

"Jennings?!" Sulu ran towards the ensign, as she got on all fours and hacked, dripping crimson unto the clean snow as it slipped from her frosted lips.

"I'm fine! Don't move! It can't see you unless you move."

_That's why she was running in circles _McCoy though, _buying time and to get it away from Spock._

"Damn her!" Rebecca cursed as she sprinted past Dr. McCoy and Spock, shocking the doctor out of his thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he turn around to the slanted figure and yelled at Jim as she ran.

"I overrode your orders." Jim knelt softly, taking in the scene before him. His hand dropped from his injured shoulder to lift the Vulcan's chin and pull off his snow goggles, tugged down the scarf. Spock's lips were tinged blue and his face was stark white. Covering his face back up, Jim sighed, "Spock…"

"Jim…?"

"What, Bones?" The Captain looked at the doctor.

"I didn't say anything." The companions gazed at the Vulcan.

"Spock?!" Jim grabbed his First Officer's shoulders and shook him. "Spock, damage report!" Kirk had found that Spock responded immediately to orders despite any condition he was in and he was willing try anything at the moment.

"Found….the beast….Captain. It surprised…us." he managed to whisper before a fit of coughs overtook him. Quickly, McCoy pulled the man into a sitting position to prevent him from choking on the green blood. After a few ragged breaths, they leaned him back onto Jim's lap, the captain's legs already stained green from the science officer. "Rayne is…safe?"

"Yes, we know you found it, you blasted fool!" The doctor shouted at the man mostly to mask his relief, motioning Sulu to turn his body to shield the Vulcan from the fight scene beyond.

It didn't faze the doctor when Spock asked for his assistant. Spock had personally trained her through her cadet years and from those years came a bond that few could challenge. Vulcan logic and Human loyalty was a strong combination when it came to creating friendships and when those friendships ended, it crushes the half-breed in a way no one else could through words or actions. "She is fi-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

All three were shocked when a scream resounded, and was echoed by another unworldly shriek. Whipping their heads up the three men watched the horrific scene unfold, even Spock was able to prop himself up a few inches by tightly gripping Jims jacket front.

The giant alien monster stood over Rebecca and Rayne, shaking its enormous head, flinging droplets of silver blood across the snow. Rebecca stood over the quiet ensign, poised with a phaser in hand and breaths leaving in hurried deep gasps.

"Rayne, are you ok?!" the woman turned back towards her friend, desperation in her eyes.

"It's just a scratch Becky." She tried to laugh but failed when a spasm ran though her body, causing her to curl further into the fetal position sweating and moaning in pain. "A …flesh wound"

"Flesh wound my ass! Stay still while I look for your arm," on the brink of tears, she glanced around the bloody snow, trying to locate the missing limb even though she knew it was gone.

Moments before, while she was trying desperately to make it to her injured half sister, the beast attacked the venerable ensign and foolishly Rayne tried to fend it off with her left arm only to have it ripped off by its serrated teeth when it picked her up and threw her. Finally reaching her, Rebecca pulled her phaser, set to vaporize and shot the damn thing in the neck only to realize she was too late. Rayne was tough and had received her fair share of close calls, but this…there was only so much she and McCoy could do on this godforsaken planet, and even less now that the limb was gone.

While looking for the missing limb, she missed the alien's turn of direction, but Rayne didn't. As it turned and began to charge at the far away quartet, Jennings uncurled and swept her foot under her friend's legs, causing her to plummet into the snow and twist her ankle, dropping the phaser. With a swift hand she grabbed the fallen gun and Rayne fired it once more at the animal (if she could call it that), missing entirely.

Though the laser missed its target, the beast didn't miss the laser. It whirled around to the direction it was fired from and faced the two woman again, screeching in rage. Rebecca's blood ran cold as the alien stared at her, its gaze eating at her.

Standing, her legs shaking, Rayne taunted the thing "Hey, shit head! I'm over here!"

"Did the monster knock your brains loose when he threw you!?" Poirier grabbed Jennings pant leg, trying to tug her down in a vain attempt. "What in the hell are you doing?!"

Shaking her leg loose she whispered, "I'm dead, I know it. McCoy is good, but not that good. I'm going to lead it away from you," before shooting at the creature again and taking off to the north, blood dripping rapidly down her sides into the snow.

The ground shook as the beast stumbled, trying valiantly to reach its prey. Rebecca covered her head with her hands as one of the monster's claw-like feet crashed into the snow not five feet away from her.

"Damnit, Rayne!! We can help you!" she struggled to her feet and chased after her half-sister.

"They are…in danger!" Spock gasped and wrapped his arm around Jim's neck, pulling himself into an upright position. Sulu took off after the girls, his phaser ready and set on vaporize. Spock's eyes managed to focus as he looked at his Captain. "We…must help them…"

"Spock, hold still for a goddamned minute!" Dr. McCoy cursed as he ran the dermal regenerator along the Vulcan's wound, which trailed from his right side to his lower back.

"Yes, Doctor," Spock complied, holding perfectly still with the exception of his trembling hands. Slowly, the wound knitted together, new flesh replacing the gash. "Am I permitted to move?"

"Yeah," McCoy placed the regenerator back into his medical bag. Spock stood aided by Jim.

"We must go after them." Spock stumbled as the blood rushed from his head. Bones glared at him as Jim nodded his agreement.

"Spock, if anyone should know, it's you. That's damn illogical! Both you and Jim have got frostbite and you're Vulcan! You know what more exposure to this weather will do to you!"

"I know it is illogical, Doctor, but I am responsible for Jennings' well-being. It was I that took her out of the shelter. I could've stopped her, but I did not. I _must_ help if I am able."

"Damnit, Spock," Bones couldn't argue with that. He wasn't about to leave Poirier behind either.

While Bones had been closing Spock's injury, the beast had gained a considerable amount of ground chasing Rayne. Sulu had caught up with the limping Rebecca and was trying to hold her back from following the seemingly crazed ensign.

_How in hell am I going to kill this thing!_ Rayne thought breathlessly, her legs burning, and head swimming from blood loss. _Now I know why Spock always says to plan things before doing them! Phasers won't do more then scratch it, my knife is still in its leg, and I'm- _Suddenly something caught her eye. Looking over in the direction the sheen cam from it hit her _ICE! It has trouble on snow so ice should inhibit it all together!_

While she tried to adjust her direction, it lunged at her, finally in range. "GAHHH!" She screamed as fire laced down her back. She tumbled painfully down the slight hill from the sheer force of the beast's attack, and slid unconscious. Finally stopping from her descend, she skidded onto the black ice, halting in the middle. Soft puffs of air left her lips, each shorter and more shallow then the last.

Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu and Rebecca made their way to the hill where their last glimpse of Rayne was. Finally reaching the top, each of them held their already ragged breaths when they saw the pool of blood the ensign laid in, unmoving. Spock whispered "Rayne…" and McCoy turned his head towards the limping man next to him, shock to hear so much pain in a normally indifferent voice.

The beast stepped onto the ice unsteadily, not wanting to get rid of its prey. The monster was dying and knew it, but like the great Polar bears of northern Earth, it refused to lay down and give up till its last breath left its 'lips'. It had made it 20 meters onto the ice before cracks began to ring out.

"Guh!" McCoy doubled over and fell to his knees after a sharp elbow to his ribs and Kirk was shoved back into Sulu as Spock broke free. Limping and favoring his left leg, Spock tried to make his way towards the two on the ice.

CRACK. Blasting through the air like a gun shot, the noise acted like a cue to the Vulcan. He sped up, ignoring the stabbing pain that raced through his mind, ignoring all logic to slow down, and ignoring the cries from Sulu, McCoy, and Jim. Suddenly his injured leg gave out, but was surprised when he didn't hit the snow.

Looking up, black eyes met brown ones and it seemed like a novel was told between them. Neither said a word, but the Vulcan nodded, accepting Rebecca's plea to aid him. Wrapping his long, thin arm around her shoulder, she helped him back to his feet and raced onward. _Humans continue to astound me. _Spock thought as he strained his eyes, trying to see past the bulk mass of alien flesh towards his beloved assistant.

The beast took another staggering step forward and the ice cracked underneath it. One of its front legs sunk deep into the ice as cracks wormed their way through to frozen ground. A feral snarl escaped its mouth as it continued on, ignoring the sinking ice. It screamed as the ice gave, submerging the beast up to its chest. Flinging its arms to the ice in front of it, the creature attempted to drag itself out, only to destroy it's chance to escape.

Cracks in the ice wound their way under the body of Rayne. She sunk a foot as the ice began to give way beneath her. Cursing, the odd pair increased their speed in their attempt to rescue the torn and beaten ensign.

"KEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" the beast let out one last ear piercing screech as the ice below fell into a dark abyss. It pedaled its arms on the way down, catching a small bit of ice left hanging. The ice crumbled, taking the motionless ensign upon it down into the chasm.

"NO!!!" screamed Rebecca as she watched her sister plummet into the void. She stumbled another step forward before collapsing onto the icy land as a tremor ripped through the ground.

The layer of ice was shattering, dropping itself and its two occupants into the unknown.

* * *

ahh, all our reviewers are lucky evil isnt contagous :3

we havta reach 40 before next update ^_^ and dang it! ya'll reveiw fast! we can barely keep up (ok we can but thats cus we luv KxS and this fanfic is our love child XD)

next update might be kinda emo-ish...poor Kiba is mourning the death of her queso dip when it crashed to the floor and the bowl shattered leaving her dippless and bland chips TT^TT

WE LOVE REVEIWS!!!!


	5. Hidden Truths

**DISCLAIMER:** We dont own startrek but if we did..."Please Captian...not in front of the Klingons" would take on a WHOLE new meaning. (Quote from The final Frontier)

Reveiws:

**Amused505:** First off, thanks for reviewing!! It is Kiba's fault we abuse them. she hates it when the main charries die, but since we needed some one to die and someone to get Spock and Kirk to confess their feelings(cus seriously. spock isn't going to talk to Sulu like a living diary), we threw Rayne and Rebecca in. We sent Jim down to Delta Vega coz he's the only one who's had contact with the beast and they don't need a living creature. Since Jim isn't the kind to ask first, shoot later; we thought he'd be perfect. And Delta Vega is a planet of PSMing weather, besides, the cave was the last 'place' kirk saw the damn thing.

**Siriusly Demented 93: **Yes, Spock trained Rayne, since he was the reason she got into star fleet! But lets save that story for a later time shall we? ^_-- Thanks for your review!

**Star Angel Sirius: **thanks for your awesome review! no, Kiba didnt get more cheese, but we got chocolate and marshmellows! she is sitting quietly in a chair eating sweets, the cheese totally forgotten. oh well....ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Jim watched in horror as Spock and Rebecca fell through the ice. Distantly, he heard a scream, but ignored it as he lunged forward. An arm wrapped around his waist, and the screams continued. _Who is screaming?_ Jim wondered as he tried to pry the arm off him. His chest was in immense pain, but he couldn't understand the reason. There was another voice now, yelling just as loud as the screamer. _What is it saying?_ Jim paused in his struggles to hear the words.

"Stop it, Jim! You can't go after them, damnit!!"

_Oh, it's Bones. Bones, I can't quit! I have to save Spock. _Jim continued to twist and turn in the doctor's arm, secretly wishing that whoever was screaming would shut up. Another pain ripped through Jim's chest and he realized that he was sobbing. The pain tearing him apart was the ragged sobs wracking his body. Kirk fell to his knees, surprising McCoy. The doctor kept his grip on Jim as he tried to sooth him.

"Jim, hush, stop screaming Jim, we'll get them back…somehow…" Bones looked at Sulu, who stood shocked at the sight of his captain. Kirk was curled up into a ball, resting on his knees with his hands drawn to his chest. His head was bowed and his body shook as he wept. Jim's screams had subsided, but the cries echoed in Sulu's mind as well as Dr. McCoy's.

"C'mon, let's get him back to camp," McCoy stood Jim up and pulled an arm over his shoulder. His captain had quieted and was stumbling along, trying to keep up with Bones and Sulu. The doctor glanced warily at his best friend, who had gone from a complete disaster to someone halfway composed. The three left the scene behind them and made their way back to their shelter.

* * *

Rebecca screamed as the ice fell beneath them, clutching onto the slab of ice below her. Spock gripped the ice as well and was jolted as the brick slammed into something under them. The ice broke in two and they slid down the sloped cavern's wall, each struggling to control their ice-sled. A bump in the tilted floor sent Rebecca flying to the right, and away from Spock, the ice slab swerving left and right. It was all she could do to hold on, with the wind whipping at her face.

Spock looked right as he heard a small shriek. Rebecca had been shoved to the right due to a miniature bump in the slide they were descending. He gripped his ice with shaking fingers and leaned to the right, causing the ice beneath him to veer towards Rebecca. They had to stay together, no matter what. If they got separated, it could take hours, even days to find the other. Neither of them were willing to take a risk like that.

They began to slow as the underground cave floor leveled out. Skidding onto the ground, the pair spun in circles, finally crashing into a second wall. The ice shattered and left them lying on the floor of the cavern, peering up into nothingness. Loud breathing echoed into the chamber as neither person dared to move.

"Ow." It was said as a statement, but Spock could hear the underlying pain in her voice.

"Pow-ar?" the Vulcan's words were muffled from the snow his face was planted in. With shaking arms, he gradually lifted his ice encrusted face from the frosted ground and repeated "Poirier?""Aye, Mr. Spock?" the response was said as if through gritted teeth. "What the hell do you need?"

"…Are you alright?" Spock asked stiffly. The girl did not need to use vulgar language against him.

"Sorry, it's just-ah-" Rebecca tried to push herself up and her face contorted. With a soft cry she fell back into the snow panting, cursing softly under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Spock got his knees beneath him and he crawled over to the shivering girl.

"Ah, Bogozh!(Hell!)" she muttered to herself, inwardly shocking the Vulcan. He stared at her, eyebrow cocked in disbelief as this human girl spoke his language in an Anakana dialect! Surely he heard wrong, no Terran could speak Vulcan in such a precise manner...Why, the thought itself was illogical.

As a test of sorts he asked, "Yana ra moi rena ro itisha ta? (Are you in good health?)"

"INA! Wanimo homi'neks hinek se pushau! (NO! My collar bone is broken!)" Rebecca lay in the snow, shivers coursing up and down her spine. "Gol-tor wani abru.(Help me up.)"

"Ha,(Yes,)" Spock gently turned the young woman over and pulled her into a sitting position. Rebecca stifled a cry and bit her lip till it bled. They sat for a few moments in silence, Spock examining the bit of bone sticking out of Poirier's collar, Rebecca trying not to whimper in pain.

"Nash dungi dash-tor. (This will hurt.)" Spock warned her. He pulled off her coat off gently and unzipped the inner jacket, leaving on two thin turtle necks. Rebecca flinched as he laid a hand on the bone jutting out. He paused, awaiting her signal.

"I.(Now.)" Rebecca gritted her teeth as a searing pain went through her shoulder as Spock pushed the bone back and held it in place. Her eyes rolled up as the pain overwhelmed her. She slumped back against Spock, unconscious. He reached into his pack with his left hand, pulling out a blanket. After wrapping it around her collar and shoulder, he tied it into a strong knot. He pulled her inner and outer jackets back on, zipping them up. Reaching into his bag once more, he dragged out a second blanket, creating a sling for the girl's arm. Moments later, she regained consciousness.

"Spock?" She asked, her eyes unfocused by the orbs of light floating in and out of her vision.

"Ha?(Yes?)" Spock eyed the young woman curiously, still perplexed on her knowledge of the Vulcan language.

"Pa-yipohtek,(Hypo spray,)" She squeezed her eyes shut as her collar throbbed. Distantly, she heard Spock rifling through her medi-bag. He pulled out three hypos, read their labels and put two back. Spock gave her the pain killers in her neck, ensuring quick relief. Rebecca's shoulders relaxed as the ache ebbed away, leaving a numb sensation in its place.

"Lesek.(Thank you.)" Rebecca sighed and crossed her legs. She peered at Spock, noting the slight eyebrow quirk. "Ra?(What?)"

"Uf fai-tor Yakana?(How do you know Vulcan?)" Spock inquired. "Yana ra yako yasha ta?(Where do you come from?)"

"Wani ra Eitara ro yasha.(I come from Earth.)" Rebecca answered, thrown off by the question. "Wanimo yatau se Yakana.(My father is Vulcan.)"

"Your father is Vulcan?" Spock repeated in English, stunned into the language he had been using for so long. "But-" For once, he was at a loss.

Rebecca pulled her brown hair back, revealing pointed ears.

_I suppose that it is logical. She was at the top of her class in the Academy, she is quite knowledgeable…But she makes illogical decisions and allows her emotions to govern her actions. It is not the Vulcan way._

"It is not logical." Spock stated simply. Rebecca's eyes grew wide and confused. "You laugh, cry, worry, and make the most illogical decisions. You do not act like a Vulcan."

"I grew up on Earth with R…" she choked on her words before continuing, "with Rayne. When I was 10, I was taken to Vulcan for training, but I preferred the way I lived on Earth. I cannot imagine not being able to express how I feel." Spock shook his head at her illogical choice.

"Spock, I like it this way." A lopsided grin formed on her face as she said, "It's more fun."

"But it is more sensible to be logical. Your reasoning and rationality would be better if you have logic, not emotions, to guide you. As a doctor, would that not increase the possibilities of saving lives?"

"I use all my knowledge and logic to save a life, but at some point, logic will tell me that it is futile to continue trying. They will die and my efforts would be wasted. My human emotions create compassion and dedication. I will do everything within my power to save them. And you know what? It works. I've seen Dr. McCoy save lives that were on the brink of death all because he refused to give up on them." Rebecca fell quiet. "I want to be like that." There was a small silence before Spock asked his next question.

"So your human mother gave you your name?" Spock was curious as to why her name was Terran instead of Vulcan.

"Actually, no. My name is T'Remberale-like the Admiral's. It translates to Rebecca in English." Rebecca shrugged.

"Who knows of your Vulcan heritage?" Spock was surprised that he was not informed.

"I don't think anyone knows besides you, Rayne, and Dr. McCoy…and the captain." Spock raised an eyebrow. Rebecca explained, "It is easier to let everyone assume I am human than having to explain my emotions. The Captain found out when he was in the SickBay with an infected cut. I had to pull my hair out of the way, and well…" the young woman trailed off.

"Ah," Spock understood why she felt that she had to conceal her Vulcan side. He had been tormented as a child and was never truly accepted in either society. That is, until he met Kirk. The Captain didn't care who or what he was. In fact, when they first met, Jim had treated him with the same cocky attitude he gave to everyone else. He was the first to treat him like every other person, so Spock knew why Rebecca chose to give out a half-truth. How could she know who to trust, who would accept her as she was.

Rebecca leaned up against the cavern wall; The chill of the ice soothed the small fire in her collar. They sat together, silently, for a small time before Spock stood. Rebecca peered up at him as the Vulcan straightened his jacket.

"We should attempt to find the animal. It is why we came to this planet and we should complete this mission." Rebecca nodded her agreement and tried to push herself up. Although the pain-killers numbed her shoulder, putting pressure on it was not the best idea. Spock bent swiftly, hooking an arm under Rebecca's and lifted her to her feet. She murmured her thanks and they began to navigate the tunnels of the underground cave.

* * *

Back at the shelter, Jim sat hunched by the newly restored fire. Bones crouched beside him and handed him a cup. Jim stared at it, disoriented.

"Drink it," Bones ordered him. Kirk put the cup to his lips and swallowed a mouthful as directed. He clutched the glass as if it was his only lifeline, the only thing tying him to this world. Dr. McCoy gazed at his best friend with concern. Spock meant a lot to him, that was sure, but the man hadn't realized how much. The sight of losing Spock was too much for Jim to comprehend, too much for him to handle. He was like a zombie-it was as if his soul had gone missing, leaving behind an empty shell.

"Jim," When there was no response, the doctor grabbed his chin and jerked his head around, forcing the man to look him in the eye. What Bones saw there was not good. His eyes were completely devoid of any emotion, blank, as if he had been brainwashed and left without instructions. There were cuts on his face, and the frostbite was apparent.

"We'll get them back, Jim. Both Spock and Poirier." His stomach clenched as he though about his assistant, but continued to reassure his friend. "We've got the equipment to go down into the ice after them, the ropes, the ice picks, everything. We're just resting, to get our strength back before we try anything."

Nothing. The man just stared at him, showing no sign of comprehension, or even that he had heard a word he had said. Reluctantly, the doctor released his captain's chin. His eyes went back to the fire as he raised the cup to his lips once more. Sighing, McCoy stood and went over to Sulu.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked, concerned. Never had he seen the Captain get this way, not when Nero was about to destroy Earth, or when he had been captured by the Klingons, or stranded on a foreign planet with no way to know what was safe to eat or where to stay.

"Jim has psychrophobia-fear of the cold. He's probably gone into some kind of damned shock." They continued to shove equipment into their bags.

"Are you ready yet?"

They whipped around and saw Kirk standing there with his jacket and gloves on, holding onto an overstuffed bag. There was a blaze of determination in his eyes and his stance was eager and ready. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Let's go!" Jim barked. McCoy and Sulu exchanged looks. What had changed his demeanor so drastically so quickly?

"Jim, what happened? Two seconds ago you were-" McCoy was cut off.

"Two seconds ago I remembered who I was. I don't believe in no-win situations. Spock and Rebecca are out there. We need to rescue them now." Sulu and Dr. McCoy hesitated. Jim snarled his frustration, "They are _Vulcan_! They will _die_ if we don't act **now**."

"Vulcan? But, Rebecca-" Sulu was confused. The nurse couldn't be a Vulcan! He had even saw her laughing at times-mostly at Jim when on the bridge with Dr. McCoy.

"Sulu, we don't have time now, I'll explain as we go, which we need to do." Sulu and Bones picked up their pace, thrusting everything they needed into their packs. Shoving their hands into their gloves, they pulled up their hoods and were off into the frosty weather again.

* * *

Shivers ran up and down Rebecca's spine as she hopped from foot to foot. Spock had instructed she wait there whilst he explored a small side tunnel. _Damnit, Spock! Aren't you freezing?_ she wondered. Coughs wracked her body. Rebecca winced as she jostled her shoulder, recalling exactly why her left arm was in a sling. She ceased her actions for a instant as she struggled to peer down the dark tunnel. Positive she saw movement, she tentatively called out the First Officer's name, obtaining a response. She relaxed when Spock came out of the darkness.

"There was nothing there. It was another dead end." The pair continued to travel down the main tunnel in a comfortable silence. Rebecca frequently glanced at Spock then looked away, as if changing her mind about something she had wanted to say. She continued to do so until Spock brought it up.

"Is there something you wanted to ask, Rebecca? I will answer to the best of my ability," He informed her, assuming-for Vulcan's do not guess-that it was something about Vulcan.

"It's just that…erm…" Rebecca was unsure of how to approach this subject with the older man. It was easier with her Captain, he was more open and seemed ready to admit his feelings. Feelings weren't something one discussed with Vulcans, seeing as the repressed every bit of emotion they had. She decided to approach the subject much like she did with Kirk, except with a bit more subtlety. Asking him outright how long, or if, he had feelings for the other man was not the way to go with Spock.

"How long have you know the Captain?" She decided on asking.

"We met approximately 14 years, 2 months, and 13 days ago." Spock replied efficiently.

Rebecca blinked, slightly unused to the Vulcan's precise responses. "Have you been friends since you met, or was it, um, an acquired friendship?"

"When we first met, we were not at all friends. The Captain was cocky and arrogant, overconfident and sure of himself. Once he became Captain and realized his responsibility, his actions changed. although most of his doings were not logically in the least sense. Becoming friends with him was…and acquired thing." Although no emotion was shown on his face, his eyes smiled. "Yes, it took time to become used to the Captain's antics."

Rebecca chuckled as they came to another small side tunnel. "I've got this one." She said as she changed direction and explored the minute channel. At this point, she was both grateful and unappreciative of her Vulcan descent. The increased sight and hearing was welcome but…Shudders tore through her body from the cold. The aversion to cold was something she could throw back into the gene pool. Allowing her fingers to trail along the frozen wall for a moment, she paused. Was it yet another dead end? Holding her right hand in front of her, Rebecca took another few steps forward until her hand touched the wall ahead. Swearing under her breath, she turned around and walked back to Spock.

"There was no exit?" She shook her head in response and they kept walking. Rebecca continued their conversation…well, it was more like 20 Questions, but still.

"So, the Captain is your best friend? Like Rayne was mine?"

Spock waited a moment before replying. "Yes, I would consider the Captain to be my closest companion." His chest tightened. _How I wish it would be more…But thoughts like that are completely illogical. You cannot create life with another male and I don't even know if he would return these…__**feelings**__._ Spock thought the last word with disgust.

"Spock?" Rebecca asked worriedly. He turned his head and looked at her curiously. "Did I pry too much? I'm sorry."

"I apologize, I did not hear your last question."

"I asked if your friendship with him could become anything more." Green spread across her cheeks as she repeated the question. It took quite a bit of courage to ask such an intimate question to Spock once, let alone twice. She dared to glance up at the Science Officer. Rebecca was shocked to see a slight green tint covering his face. His lips were squeezed together to form a thin line as he processed the query.

"I-I'm sorry, I r-really shouldn't have asked…" Rebecca stuttered; she wasn't sure if it was from the look on Spock's face or if the cold was getting to her. The way her bones were chilled was unnatural.

"It is…fine…" Spock managed to say before they came across another tunnel. He quickly darted down the shadowy hall, leaving Rebecca standing there.

_What was that? How did she know? _Spock was flustered. _How could this girl bring out the human side of me so quickly? How did she know what to ask, what to say?_ His heart skipped a beat. _Perhaps because she is Vulcan, she can perceive my feelings better, notice things quicker than anyone else_._ She has been on the bridge more than once when I had initiated contact with him. Of course she'd pick that up if she were Vulcan. She would have the same aversion to touch as I, due to her Vulcan half._ Spock paused in the dark tunnel and placed his hand on the cavern's wall. He stay that way for a moment, finally straightening and walking to the end of the tunnel. He knew that the channel would be another dead end. All the previous ones had been the same way. Composing himself, he turned around and walked back to the entrance of the tunnel.

Rebecca was crouched on the ground, rubbing her cheeks with her hand in an attempt to warm herself. She glanced up and her eyes met Spock's. Opening her mouth, she said, "You love him, don't you?"

Spock paused, thinking for a moment. He finally spoke, saying, "I believe the human response would be, 'Hell, yes.'" Rebecca blinked at his reply. A grin spread across her face, cracking her lips.

"Interesting," She stood and adjusted her sling. "C'mon, let's see if we can't find that beast before I die of cold." It was a joke, but it sent chills down their spines. It was very likely that the situation she presented could occur, especially due to their Vulcan physiology. The need to get out of the frost drove them forward. Pausing at every tunnel slowed their progress, but it was necessary if they were to find the creature.

Rebecca paused as the tunnel split in two. They looked left and right, trying to chose which way would lead to the desired area. Straining his eyes, the older Vulcan was sure that he saw light that differed from the light crystals that were in the main tunnel. He pointed and Rebecca nodded, her teeth chattering. They moved to the right and followed the tunnel, praying that the choice was correct.

Puffs of air formed in front of Rebecca's mouth as her breathing grew steadily ragged. The effects of the hypo used earlier had worn off a while ago. Fire raced up and down her arm and neck as every step jostled her collar. She drew in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the arctic air. Stumbling, she crashed to her knees. Bracing herself with her good hand, she held herself up as coughs wracked her body. Spock crouched beside her, his own body weakening steadily. He knew that the effect of the freezing weather would be greater on Rebecca due to her young age. His body had matured long ago, so his immune system resisted the cold with more efficiency than hers, but still. The cold was quickly becoming intolerable. He himself was unsure of how much longer they could last.

"We must keep moving forward. I believe we have almost reached the source of light." Spock attempted to encourage her. She nodded and clutching Spock's jacket, pulled herself up.

"Thanks," she breathed. Gazing onward she nodded, "We are almost there."

It didn't take long before the cave grew brighter. They rounded a corner and Rebecca gasped. Lying before them was the carcass of the beast. About 800 feet above was the opening, letting in the light from the two suns. The pair stood there motionless, shocked that they had actually found what they had been looking for. After what seemed like hours of wandering, they had finally made it.

Rebecca was the first to step forward, calling, "R-Rayne? Are-Are you h-here?" Spock's lips tightened as he watched the nurse stumble around, calling for her sister. He wanted to tell her it was not logical to assume that Rayne was alive after so long, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the desperation in the girl's eyes as she searched.

"Rayne!" Rebecca called again. Wandering around the head of the beast, she saw her. She rushed to her side, all pain forgotten. Collapsing to her knees, Rebecca rolled her broken sister over. She bit her lip to hold back a cry, tears trickling down her cheeks. It wasn't possible for her to stifle her sobs. Her body shook as she wrapped her arms around Rayne, holding the inanimate form close. Spock walked up slowly behind her.

"She is dead." It wasn't meant to be a question. He knew in his heart that she would be lifeless when they finally found her. The chances of her surviving were nonexistent. Spock sat beside the shaking frame of his young companion. Slowly, unsure if this action was correct, he rested a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

Tearing herself away from the body of her sister, she stared at Spock. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered. Her fingers wove into his jacket as she buried her face in his chest. Spock eyes widened and his breath hitched. _Such contact was truly intimate and was not proper,_ he thought before recalling that humans were very casual and such contact was most likely not be considered intimate.

Rebecca let go of Spock and wiped her cheeks as she stammered, "I-I am s-sorry. I f-forgot m-myself for a m-moment." She hiccupped and wrapped her good arm around her waist as if trying to hold herself together. She bit her lip, reopening the cuts on her mouth. Wiping away the green blood, Rebecca stared at the lifeless human corpse resting on her lap. Frost clung to Rayne's eyelashes and her face was off white-no color, no blood flow. Rebecca's breath caught in her throat, struggling to keep herself in control. Exerting this much energy would not help her stay alive.

"…It is d-difficult to stay in control when you lose s-someone close t-to you." Spock told the nurse softly. She gazed at him, not comprehending what the Vulcan was saying. He informed her, "When Vulcan was d-destroyed, I lost m-my mother. Kirk and I got into a f-fight about my d-decision to return to Star Fleet-I was Captain at the t-time-and I m-marooned him here, on this p-planet."

Rebecca sniffed and asked, "Why-why are you t-telling me this?"

"I-I had kept my emotions covered, hidden. I acted rashly b-because I was p-preoccupied. Sometimes…S-sometimes it is better to express what you are f-feeling." Spock clasped his trembling hands together. A silence unfolded between the two. Once again, it was broken by Rebecca.

"W-what are we g-gonna do now?" She asked. The cold was seeping into her bones, chilling her to the core.

"D-do you s-still have your f-flare with you?" Inspiration struck as he remembered the signal flares. Realization dawned on Rebecca's face. She lay Rayne gently on the floor and told Spock it was in her bag. He opened it and pulled out the gun-like flare. Standing up, he walked as close to the beast as he could so he could be under the opening as much as possible. He pointed the flare up and pulled the trigger.

Violet streaked into the bright sky above, the small cylinder casing flew its ascend never stopping until it exploded in a fiery flood dyeing the suns rays lavender. The color would hopefully draw the rescue team. Spock sent a silent prayer up to Surek for their coming. He stared up at the dwindling sparkles as he whispered, "Please Jim, hurry."

* * *

Reivews are kick ass. We are Kick ass. Spock totally molesting Kirk is Kick ass.

help continue the kick ass-ness. Review.

Becky: We would love you foreva!

Kiba: no we wouldn't...

Becky:...well no...BUT STILL!


	6. Found and Freed

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Star Trek...but if we did, Kirk would get captured and whipped every episode...by Spock...

* * *

Blood dripped down Jim's chin as he gnawed nervously on his lip. A gust of wind blew fat snowflakes into his face, covering his goggles. Scrubbing off his face with a trembling hand, he took another stumbling step forward. A storm decided to pick up the moment the group had stepped out of the shelter. The wind tore at their clothes, ripping Jim's scarf off his face. Sulu tripped and crashed onto his knees. Bones gripped his upper arm and hauled him back to his feet.

"C'mon, Jim!" McCoy had to yell to be heard. The Captain was struggling with the wind and the snow, trailing a few feet behind them. Bones sighed and pulled a rope off his belt. He looped it around Sulu and himself and made his way to Kirk.

Jim stood there, tremors coursing through his body. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, refusing to allow Bones to see just how badly he was shaking. Staring at the ground, he tried to stop hyperventilating and regulate his breathing. He brought a gloved hand up to his chin to wipe off the crimson liquid only to find that it had frozen. Flinching, he pulled the solid blood off his face and rubbed his cheeks.

"-im…Jim, are you listening to me?" Distantly, he heard Bones snap. Dragging his gaze from the snowy ground to the doctor's blue eyes, he shook his head. McCoy sighed and held out a dull colored scarf. Jim took it and stuffed it into his hood.

"How're you holding up?" McCoy asked with concern. The lower half of Jim's face had been crusted with blood, already frozen. Frostbite was evident at the corners of his lips and Bones could see his teeth chattering. He watched as Kirk pushed his snow goggles up so he could look his friend in the eye.

"I-I'm l-losing my m-mind out here, B-Bones." The Captain stuttered between gasps. "C-can't th-think s-s-straight…c-can't s-see." Jim sucked in a deep breath. Trying to breathe steadily was proving to be extremely difficult. A tremor ripped though his body and his knees felt weak. Bones gripped his arms, holding the man up.

"Hold on. S-Spock and Rebecca are out th-there." Damnit, the cold was really getting to him. It was a fight to speak coherently, and the wind tearing around them was not helping matters.

Sulu approached them, yelling, "Th-there's a rock ahead! We c-can use it f-for a sh-shelter!" He pointed in some random direction. Jim slid his snow goggles back on, hoping it'd improve his vision, hoping that it'd allow him to see the rock Sulu spoke of; It didn't.

McCoy hooked his arm around Jim's and dragged him forward, following Sulu who was holding the scanner. Gripping the rope that tied the three of them together, Bones staggered on praying that the wind would die down and permit them to see more than a few feet in front of themselves.

Hours later-well, it felt that way to Jim-they made it to the rock. They huddled together in silence. The majority of Kirk's trembles ceased, having faced the shelter as directed by McCoy. He rubbed his arms up and down his sleeves, generating warmth. Jim leaned his forehead on the rock.

"We'll wait for the wind to stop before moving on." Bones informed both him and Sulu. Sulu gave a curt nod as he shivered, his body's attempt to heat up.

As if in response to McCoy's words, the wind died. The doctor looked up, astounded. In the sky above, the clouds were shifting, revealing one of the suns. Sulu's mouth dropped opened as he gazed at McCoy in amazement.

"How did you-" The Asian was at a loss for words.

Bones shook his head as he responded, "Don't question miracles." Still staring at the sky in wonder he stood up. Sulu followed, but Jim stayed crouched close to the ground, leaning against the rock.

"Jim, we have to-"

"I know!" Jim snapped as he stood abruptly. "I know," he repeated in softer tones. _At least the sun is out. _A small, hopeful voice in the back of his mind told him. It was surrounded by a dark, black cloud, drowning in it's swell. The bright ray was nearly swallowed up when-_It's not as cold for you, but for Spock…Spock! Wasn't he the reason I'm out here again? The reason I went out was to look for him. I must find him!_

Determination blazing in his soul once more, holding back the dreaded fear that paralyzed him. Riding on this high, he trailed McCoy and Sulu closely, urging them further.

A noise similar to gun-shot resounded through the area, causing the three men to look up to the sky. Despite the bright suns, and the soft flurry, a strange violet light graced the sky, visible even to the homo-sapiens. Kirk's shaking hand reached up, and tugged off the tinted specs as if the spot was only on his lenses. Crystal blue orbs stared at the amethyst stained sky, barely believing what he saw.

"Bones?" Jim breathed.

"Her flare was purple." McCoy breathed. His grin was hid by the scarf around his neck. "Her flare was purple!" He repeated excitedly.

"They're…alive?" Sulu hardly dared to believe it. Jim was surprised his own face didn't crack in two due to beaming grin spread across his features.

"Let's go, we've got two Vulcans to save!" Kirk's spirit soared so high, even the chilled air couldn't bring him down.

* * *

"-leep." Spock crouched beside the young half-Vulcan female. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming shallower by the second. Gripping her shoulders, Spock shook Rebecca out of her doze.

"Mmm? What?" She snapped awake immediately. "Was I s-sleeping?" Spock nodded. Rebecca sighed, "It's g-getting harder t-to s-s-stay awake."

She slowly began clenching her hands into a fist. It was painful, but necessary to keep the blood flowing. Standing up took longer than it should've and the result was dizzying. She leaned against the cave wall until her world was no longer tilted before taking a few steps. Spock joined her and they walked around the monster. Pausing at its thick neck, she looked at the wound that had been inflicted on it.

"F-Fascinating." Spock rubbed away snow and clumps of ice to get a better look at the gash. "It's s-suprising th-that the ph-phasers had s-so little effect."

Shrugging, Rebecca moved on. Spock was still examining the damage when she circled the beast. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her body utterly drained of all energy. The stroll about the creature had exerted everything she had. Leaning up against the cave wall once again, she swore.

"Why d-didn't we b-bring f-food?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"We d-discussed th-this approximately 15 minutes ago." He notified her.

Taking off a glove, she rubbed her eyes. "We d-did? I c-can't recall…" She slumped to the floor. Spock sat beside her and they huddled together for warmth. "D-do you th-think th-they're looking f-for us?" She asked, trembling. Spock looked down into the nurse's frostbitten face and nodded. It had been a half an hour since they shot off the flare. They should've reached them, or were close, if they were looking.

"I will sh-shoot up m-my f-flare." Spock stood and repeated the action he did 30 minutes before. The flare exploded at its peak, sending a sparkling blue waterfall cascading to the earth. Spock strained his ears to hear something, anything…there was nothing. Sighing, he sat alongside Rebecca yet again. The girl was dozing, puffs of air materializing in front of her mouth with each exhale. Spock blinked slowly, once, twice. Permitting his head to tilt back against the wall behind, he allowed his eyes to slide shut and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

They stood in the exact same places they were in when they watched the mission go horribly awry. Standing on the ridge over the icy shell, they could see the huge hole where the monster had fallen through and the cracks leading to the smaller opening their companions had plummeted down.

CRACK

A gunshot…The three men watched the plume of aqua unfold above the massive break in the lake, gleaming sparkles shining as the ribbons wound their way to the frozen ground.

Picking their way down the treacherous slope, they made their way onto the icy surface. Checking to see that the rope between them was secure, they made their way onto the cracked and broken shell, stepping as lightly and delicately as possible. Edging around the opening, Jim began to shout.

"Spock! Spock, are you down there? Rebecca? Hello?" He carefully knelt on the thick ice and crawled until he reached the outside of the hole. Lying down on his stomach he peered down, seeing only the corpse of the beast. He shuddered at the memories and called his First Officer's name once more.

---------------------------------

Rebecca jerked awake, snapped out of her slumber by crawling, creeping night terrors. She winced as her collar bone shifted, paralyzing her for a moment.

"Spock?! Rebecca?!" she heard a male voice call from above. Another voice joined him, followed by a third…they were calling for them! Excitement coursed through her veins as she lurched to her feet. Glancing back, she saw the older Vulcan leaning against the wall of the cave, dozing.

"H-hello?" the call came out scratchy and quiet. Clearing her throat she tried again, "Hello? D-Dr. McCoy? Captain, Mr. S-Sulu? Are you th-there?" Her voice cracked, but it functioned loud enough to be heard.

"Rebecca?" The girl shielded her eyes from the bright light of the suns and peered up. Three heads were poking out of the edge of the hole. She waved her right arm back and forth.

"Yes, Captain?" She responded, holding back a sob. They were found, they were going to get out!

"Is Mr. Spock with you? Are either of you injured? What about Rayne?" There was a flurry of questions issuing from Kirk's lips.

"Rayne," Rebecca drew a deep breath before continuing. "Rayne is dead, sir. S-Spock is here with m-me." Rebecca shuffled over to the Vulcan and shook his shoulders. "Spock, th-they're here, they f-found us!" She shook his shoulders and his eyes opened slowly.

"Th-they s-saw the f-flare?" Spock marveled. He pushed himself up and went to stand by the carcass, Rebecca beside him.

"Spock…" Jim sighed his relief. "Are you or Rebecca hurt?"

"Her collar b-bone is b-broken, Captain." Spock informed him.

"Is that all?" McCoy asked with concern.

"We are f-freezing!" Rebecca said with a grin. "G-got any hot ch-chocolate?"

McCoy chuckled, but noted the stutter in their voices. It was impossible to tell exactly how long they have been gone, but they have been subject to the Siberian temperatures at least 4 or so hours. Half human or not, no one could survive 90 below much longer. He turned back to the group behind him and unhooked a rope from his pack. It was short by about 100 feet, its length around 730 ft.

The doctor shouted to the pair apologetically, "Is there any way to get higher?"

"….umm..not r-really." Rebecca replied after looking around. _Spock could climb the beast, but I can't…not with my shoulder like this. _

"Damnit…I'm a doctor not a bird…how the hell am I goin' to get them out of there…" he muttered to himself, running a chilled hand across his stubbly chin.

"D-doctor…I b-believe if you connect t-two ropes t-together, it would create sufficient l-length."

_Logical even after his damn green blood is frozen. _He cursed the Vulcan inwardly before doing as suggested.

"Hang on, we are going to get you out one at a time!" Sulu shouted down to the frozen pair as he quickly tied two sections of nylon woven rope together. As Kirk turned and flipped open his communicator, Sulu tied a loose slip knot at one end and lowered it down the side of the cliff.

Spock deftly formed a sling with the cord, slipping it around Rebecca. She sat in the loop, trying not to flip and held on as tightly as her fingers would allow. Squeezing her eyes shut, she refused to look down. _its not that high, its not that high, its not that high _she repeated to herself like a mantra.

"HOY SHIT!" She screamed when the rope jolted a few feet as Sulu tried to get a better grip. "DAMNIT S-SULU IF YOU D-DON'T S-STOP I'MA K-KILL YOU!"

"Sorry!" He tried to consol her as he took another step back.

"S-SORRY MY ASS!" she was on the brink of tears and like her dead sister used to, she'd mask sadness or fear with anger. And at the moment she was FREAKING OUT.

"Careful, careful…" A quarter of a hour later, and barely holding on to her sanity, she heard Bones warn as she neared the top. Hands tucked under her arms, wary of her shoulder, and hauled her onto the lip of the ice and finally out of the pit, laying her on the snowy surface. Opening her eyes, she watched as Sulu threw the rope back down the hole to retrieve the science officer.

* * *

He waited till the girl was 10 ft from the surface before he started gathering the fallen ensign. The beast's carcass they would leave for the Starfleet zoologists to collect when they finally made their way to Delta Vega, but Rayne risked her life to protect him and his team, and lost it in the process. She didn't deserve to freeze into a block of ice and rot on this gods forsaken planet.

After he placed a locater pod under the monster, Spock carefully picked up the womans body, stiff with rigor mortis, and cradled her on his lap, while he wrapped the rope around his midsection.

"I am b-bringing ext-tra weight, Sulu!" Spock forwarned the Asian who he believed to be pulling the rope.

"Alright, Spock! I'm helping'!" Bones called out before Sulu could reply. He grabbed the rope and waited for Spock's signal. The Vulcan called out and the pair began to pull the rope up.

While the other two men pulled Spock and Rayne up, Jim had managed to get through to the Enterprise.

"Scotty? Scotty, are you there?"

"Aye, Captain. Could you boost your signal a bit more, sir?" Scotty asked.

"It's at maximum, Scotty. We're gonna need beam up for six, with two on one pad in about 10 minutes."

"Aye, sir. We'll be ready."

"Tell him I want a gurney, a body bag, and some medics there!" Bones grunted as he pulled the nylon rope up another few feet.

"Mr. Scott, Bones needs medics and a stretcher when we arrive…a body bag, too."

"A body bag, sir?!" Scotty's voice was shocked.

"Yes, Scotty. I'll explain when we beam up. Kirk out." Jim flipped the communicator closed. He crouched beside Sulu, waiting for Spock to get close enough. His arms wrapped around Rayne's body, his eyes moistening as he lifted to broken form out of the hole and over the lip. Kirk lay the corpse gentely on the snow before turning back to Spock. Reaching his hand out, he waited for Spock to grip it.

Hestitantly, Spock folded his hand in his Captain's and allowed himself to be hauled up and over. The Vulcan watched Sulu rolled up the nylon cord and saw Bones rushed to his assistant's side. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The only thing Spock could concentrate on right then was Jim's warm hand gripping his own.

Spock could not begin to describe what if felt to have Jim's bare hand clasping his own. Electric pulses were flying up his arm as his whole body warmed. He wished he could hold onto this feeling, experience it whenever he could. It was illogical, but it felt right. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Jim squeeze his hand gentley. Eyes wide, he stared into his Captain's sapphire eyes, those breath-taking, crystalline orbs. The tips of his pointed ears felt warm and he knew that they'd be a bright green. Right then he was eternally gratefull for the hood that framed his face.

"Are you alright, Spock?" Jim's features were concerned as he dropped his First Officer's hand. Spock felt a twinge of regret in his chest and barely held his hand back, wanting to reach out for that hand that made him feel so…illogical. Kirk lifted his hand up to the man's face, touching the Vulcan's frostbitten lips. Spock flinched, surprised at the sudden contact.

"Ah…Sorry, I-" The Captain took a step back, getting out of the Vulcan's personal space.

"No, I…I was m-merely s-startled at the c-contact." Taking a step toward Kirk, he reached a hand out, brushing a lock of hair to the side. Jim's mouth hung open slightly as he raised his hand to Spock's.

"Hey!" the pair jumped at the sound of McCoy's gruff voice. They stepped apart faster than a Klingon when he saw a tribble. The doctor was gripping Rebecca's upper arm, holding her steady. Sulu held Rayne's body in his arms as he waited. "We need to beam up now."

"Yes, of course." Jim fumbled, trying to get the communicator off his belt. Long fingers entered his vision and the helped unhook his raconteur. Spock offered the device to Jim, who took it , cheeks flushing.

"Scotty?"

"Aye, sir."

"Beam us up."

As soon as the device closed, and put in its proper place, Jim saw a soft light surround him. _I hate this part… _he thought as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. The light intensified until it became unbearable, the sparkles dancing in his vision. Closing his eyes, a moment of nonexsistance caused him to silently panic until the sensation ended and he released the breath he had forgotten he was holding. The light released its grip and he was able to move once more.

"The hell?!" came a accented shocked cry. "What exactly 'appened on that planet!?"

* * *

This is the second to last chappie! 10 more reviews and the last chapter will be posted. If you ask _really_ nicely, we'll post The Hidden Chapter!!


	7. My T'hy'la? REVISED

**_REVISED, REWRITTEN, MORE SHONEN AI BOARDERLINE YAOI!!_**

I, wassupkiba, apologize for the quality for the original last chapter.

This is not a new one, just a replacement that the story desperately

deserved. The last was rushed, unplanned, and sorely lacked detail.

This one, has detail, planning, and a wonderful teaser at the end.

i can safely say i think you will enjoy this verison MUCH better.

Original written by myself and Lady Stars

Revised by myself, so i apologize if any glaring errors stand out,

fixing thoes was Lady Stars job XD

Disclaimer: We don't own star trek. Oh but the things that would happen if we did...

LAST CHAPPIE! SO SAD TT^TT I know the original was kinda horrible and rushed, but thats cus Lady Stars was returning to Michigan (she is only staying here in Texas for one more day! DX) so we had to hurry and finish this awesome fic. We need to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. It wouldn't have been possible without ya'll and we read and love every review we got.

To clear some things up before you read this, Rayne has already gotten her Funeral and every one is safe. Two or so days have passed and Rebecca is recovering from the shock nicely. Kirk and Spock are idiots who've yet to proclaim their love yet, so Rebecca 'might' have dropped little hints to each of them. READ ON~!

-----

"Dr. McCoy, I am perfectly capable of giving myself a check up." Rebecca snapped in the SickBay two weeks later. She sat on the cushioned bed, her strong legs hanging off the side, swing like a child, facing the annoyed Doctor.

"Damnit Rebecca, if you don't stop moving I will give you a hypo!" He threatened her with a dangerous looking hypo-spray. Eyes wide, mockingly, she stopped wiggling and allowed her arm to be moved around and stretched, as McCoy made sure there was no further damage. "There. Was that so hard?""…Maybe…" she said softly under her breath. McCoy looked up with a I'm-serious-about-that-hypo look and stared at Rebecca until she looked to the side and let the doctor continue his exam. "Is there any pain in your shoulder or collar?" He asked as he rolled her shoulder in circles one hand bracing her collar with the other rolling the socket gently.

"No."

She was continuing to give simple answers, refusing to speak more than necessary. McCoy peered at his young nurse with concern in his cobalt eyes. The girl was normally bouncy and full of life, but the mission had taken a toll on her, as it had on the rest of the away mission.

Stepping back from the her, he said matter-of-factly, "I'm going to put you on the couciling list."

Rebecca's head jerked up, her eyes flashing. "No." The man raised an eyebrow, mimicking his favorite Vulcan.

"I am your doctor, and-"

"I know!" She sharply interrupted him. His hurt in his eyes made her change her tone, "I know, Dr. McCoy. I just don't want to go to the psychiatrist, alright? I'll be fine, eventually."

"What if 'eventually' doesn't come soon enough for you to be working your best?" The doctor challenged her. He didn't have many nurses, and none as good as she. Even as he told himself that, he knew it was a ruse; He loved her as much as if she was his real daughter. To him, she was all the family he had.

"I will not let my personal life interfere with my job, Doctor." When he cocked the eyebrow once more, and still appeared skeptical, she sighed, "Look, did I perform poorly 6 months ago?"

Shaking his head, he asked warily knowing he wasn't going to like the answer, "What happened then?" He leaned against a bed across from hers, arms crossed over his barreled chest.

"My mother died." She slid off the table, as if they were talking about gardening. She hid her eyes from him, "I _will_ get through this, Dr. McCoy."

"Alright," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Her relationship with that 'woman' she called a mother was nothing more then what she says as logic: A woman who gave birth was called a mother. But Rayne? Rayne was her sister, best friend, and the only one Rebecca trusted beside himself to lean on for support. Knowing this, he decided not to bring it up once more. Wounds of the heart take longer then the wounds of the flesh.

Pointing a finger at her he warned, "But if your performance declines…"

"Psychiatrist, I know. Thanks," She gave him a heartfelt smile as he left her at the examination table to attend to Sulu. Exhaling, she looked over towards the voice of men and saw the Captain. That man…Many called him a Hero, more called him Unorthodox, the Klingon empire…well that word is as unpronounceable as it is vulgar. Her eyes watched him smile wildly as he talked avidly to Spock, waving his arms about as he got into his story. Per usual, Spock sat stiffly as he listened, but there was a smile in his eyes.

She waved, trying to smile at them, before returning once more to her quarters. Through the halls, she stretched her shoulders out while contemplating her strategies so far. In the past two weeks she has done everything she could to get those men together. And like all men, they were oblivious!

1. She altered the schedules so they both were on the Main Deck at the same time.

2. She bribed some Ensigns into switching times in the workout rooms so Kirk and Spock could work up a sweat together.

3. She altered Lunch times so they could eat together.

4. She messed with the water pipes (with Scotty's permission and help) so they had to share a shower.

And what do they do? Swap stories about adventures, Study new alterations on Codes of Conduct, and talk about sports.

Men. Useless bunch.

------------------

Finishing his story about a Romulan man-eating reptile that reminded him of ancient Japanese Godzilla, Kirk smiled his dazzling smile, patted Spock on the shoulder (making him blush a faint green) and left the Medic-bay. There was a slight bounce in his step as he roamed the Enterprise passageways. Everything was going well after they got back aboard, hell, even he and Spock had found they had a lot more time together (though Kirk still hadn't found out how Spock kept his ass so nice and tight.)

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he saw the sweet nurse Rebecca, wincing as she rotated her shoulder too far. He was about to call her name when she entered hir room silently. He had to jog slightly to catch up before the door closed, since this might be the only time he gets to speak with the normally work driven girl.

-------------

As she entered her room she failed to realize there was no soft 'whoosh' from the closing double door.

"You ok?" his voice scared the crap out of her. She flipped around while jumping, and in the same motion, her hand reaching for her phaser without realizing she had removed it earlier that day.

"Oh…Hello, Jim…" she answered, trying to get her heart rate down. She placed a slim, well-cared for hand on her chest while taking a deep breath. He walked into her room when she waved him forward with her other hand, and leaned against the wall just as he did the first time she boarded the ship, congratulating her on making top of class.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you feeling ok?" He titled his head in his trademark I'm-worried-and-confused expression, and waiting for her answer."Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled a fake grin, and ended up with a pained grimace.

"C'mon," He nagged almost jokingly. "I trained you. I know when something's wrong. Whats on your mind?"

Sighing, she dropped the act and flopped on the soft bed, covered in navy blue sheets (standard issue), drawing her knees up towards her chest while kicking off her shoes. "It doesn't feel like it was worth it."

"Like what was worth what? Getting a check up?"

"No…it feels like the cost was more then the profit from the mission. I mean, to kill a damn animal I broke my collar bone, everyone got frost bite, you got a dislocated shoulder blade, Spock and I almost died of hypothermia, Sulu had sever rope burns, and….Rayne…" She choked up on the last part, unable to continue. Her lips trembled as tears started racing down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands. "Damnit…I told my self I wouldn't…"

Kirk softly padded over to the weeping woman, and sat gently down next to her. This was the first time she broke down in front of him, and it was understandable.

The first stage was shock, when she remained in her room for 3 days, then came denial in which she threw herself into her work, and last was acceptance and peace. She was finally at the last stage and she had to cry to get the emotions out in order to be at peace.

Cautiously, he wrapped his strong arms around her slim figure and pulled her into his chest where she curled up and sobbed into his shirt. She wove her fingers into his gold uniform as he petted her hair softly, the obsidian strands shining in the bright light. Her whole frame shook as she tried to breathe deeply while weeping. Jim continued to make soothing nosies, running his capable fingers through her soft hair.

Slowly but surly she calmed, the shakes turning to tremors then to soft shivers, her fingers uncurled, releasing his shirt. She drew her slender hands to her chest as her breathing regulated. The Captain's hand remained on the nape of her neck as he leaned over to peer in her eyes, searching for something.

"Feel any better?" He asked, a sympathetic smile on his handsome features. Rebecca exhaled loudly as she sat up straight, wiping her tears from her tired face with her hands.

"A bit." Rebecca said shakily. "Sorry, that wasn't appropriate for me-"

"Don't apologize." He interrupted her, kindly smiling. He shrugged, removing his hand as he casually detached himself from her. "Sadness comes with life. Everybody will die sometime."

"I know…"She said quietly knowing he spoke from personal experience. She pointed to herself a smirk rising to her pink lips, "Working on being a doctor, remember? How are you? Fully functional?" She asked with a lame attempt at a joke. She had to give the man credit, for he did chuckle in that deep rumble of a mature and capable man.

"I'm doing good. Shoulder's fine, no severe effects from the frostbite." He smiled a big toothy smile, his eyes smiling at the corners. Jim asked slyly as he stood, straightening he shirt, "But that's not exactly what you wanted to know, was it?"

She blinked as if confused and thought for a moment. Staring at the floor, Rebecca spoke softly, "You said sadness comes with life. Happiness comes with it, too. You and Spock should get to be happy." She looked up at him, brown eyes wide. "You both deserve it."

"Well," he started, clasping his hands together, unsure of what to say. This wasn't the conversation one would expect to have with a young nurse. "…Umm…Thank you."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She mussed up her hair, running her fingers through the silken length. "It's just…" She shrugged not bothering to continue.

" 'It's just' what?" he asked, urging her onward. Jim was a curious man…he just couldn't help it.

"It's just…the way you two are together…" Suddenly everything was incredibly interesting as she looked at the door, her ceiling, anywhere but the man next to her. She mumbled, "It makes me a little envious…"

"What?!" Kirk blanched, totally not expecting _that_. She hid her face in her hands once more, hiding a slight jade flush on her cheeks as a slight pink one rose on his.

"The way you two look at each other, the way you seem to know what the other is going to do…" She brought her face out of her cupped hands, eyeing her superior officer with a knowing look. "I wish I had someone like that," she confessed.

"Well…I don't have him yet." Kirk admitted his eyes shifted to the floor, as his black boot scuffed the floor like a 15 year old asking out his first girlfriend.. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Why not?" She demanded to know. It had been two weeks! All her hard work, and he didn't even try _anything_!?!

"I don't know." Sighing, he turned and slid back on the bed, bouncing slightly as he landed. Rebecca pulled her legs up onto the bed, sitting cross legged. Jim suddenly looked accusingly at her and said in a very confused voice, "You're half Vulcan like Spock! How are you so…_emotional_ and _talkative_?!"

"I grew up on Earth with Rayne. Spock didn't. Naturally, I'm easier to talk to. Do you really love him?" She rested her cheek on her hand which was propped up with her elbow on her knee. When he nodded urgently she giggled inwardly and shrugging as if it was nothing, suggested, "Just…I don't know, walk down to his quarters and…Say you need to talk to him about personal matters or something. Or just come out and say it."

"Have you ever just said it?" Kirk unfolded his arms and let them rest on his lap. She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Never had anyone to say it to…but Rayne did once and it seemed to work for her." She informed him with a lopsided smile. She slumped back on the bed, resting her head on her pillow, hands under her head. "Just grab it and run."

Jim stood and straighted his uniform as he walked to the door contemplating on the new information he got. He was suddenly struck with the image of two teen girls swapping boyfriend stories. Trying not to laugh he stopped, turned slightly and asked, "You'll be alright?"

Rebecca propped herself up on her elbows and in her musical voice replied, "Yeah…I'll be fine. I'm just going to relax and listen to some old Terran music." As he left, he heard a murmur of thanks and her starting to sing "Never alone" an ancient song by the musical band Barlow Girl. Jim nodded before the door shut stopping her sad song from reaching his ears. He stayed there for a moment, thinking about his ship, his nurse Rebecca, and his hopefully future lover Spock. Only when an ensign stopped and asked 'is something wrong?' did he move.

Without thinking as he let his feet take him anywhere as he brainstormed on how to seduce a emotionless man, who might not even be gay. Apparently his feet desired the Vulcan because shortly he arrived outside Spock's room. Jim had come up short. I mean seriously?! How often does the Captain of the Enterprise proclaim his undying homosexual love?!

_Come on. I can command a ship of 400 people! I can do this! _He thought as he rang the carillon beside the door. His internal pep talk failed when suddenly the door opened with a startling 'whoosh' and Kirk was left facing a sexy, wet, half dressed Spock, speechless.

"…Would you like to come in?" Spock asked after awkwardly standing in front of his apparently perplexed Captain, shirt in-hand, pants unbuckled, and his hair still wet from his most recent shower. "I apologize for my current condition. I just stepped out of the shower as you can probably see."

"Uh…sure and its fine Spock." Kirk said, before things got too weird. _Weirder then it will be. This was a hell of a time to pick, you idiot!! _He thought, as he tried with all his will power to stop staring at the sprinkling of hair on his First Officer's chest. His conversation with Rebecca replayed through his head and when it finished he turned and said:

"Spock, I want to tell you something."-"Captain, I wish to notify you on a certain subject."

Both men paused, each had a different colored blush as they waiting for the other to finish. Blue eyes met Black and once more,

"You go first."-"You may speak."

Fed up with the nonsense, Kirk closed the distance between them with long, powerful strides and before Spock could verbalize his part, he quickly replied, "You first, Spock. I can wait." _While I think of something to say. Damn you, horny brain!!_

"Thank you Captain-"

"Jim." he corrected

"Jim…Rebecca has brought a viable point to my attention and I believe you should hear it." He paused, his expression revealing nothing, but his hands wrung themselves nervously before he clasped them behind his back. Taking a deep breath the Vulcan continued, "We have known each other for almost 15 years, and though we certainly did not start this way, I contemplated that we should become…"

"Yes?" Kirk asked quickly, once more like a nervous 15 year old (and feeling giddy like once), not believing his ears. Could he be that lucky?! He doubted it.

"Captain-""Jim.""Jim, I wish you would consider becoming my T'hy'la." he said the last part as a whisper and with a faint green blush dancing across his features, his ears already a soft emerald. His black eyes drifted to the floor, where he found his feet to be of great importance.

"…Well, Spock…I wish I could say 'it's an honor'…but what is a T'hy'la?" He asked sincerely, eyebrows furrowed in confusing. Slightly aggravated he thought, _Why does he have to chose _now_ to revert back to Vulcan language!?_

Kirk didn't think it was possible and if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it but Spock actually looked embarrassed! He looked up shyly as he answered, "A T'hy'la is the Vulcan equivalent to a ….a lover, a person's 'other half', some one who completes them, makes them whole…"

"Oh…OH!" Finally, it slams into Jim, what Spock was asking like a Romulan War Hammer. He beamed and suddenly wrapped his arms around the taller man and pulled him into a hug. "Yes! Yes, Spock! That was what I came to ask you!"

"Then, you will be my…lover?" He asked once more, still stiff as a board. This is what he believed humans called hugs. It was odd to feel the shorter mans strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, protectively.

"I will be your 'anything'." Jim grabbed Spock's right hand and clumsily tried a Vulcan Kiss. After a deep rumbling chuckle, Spock reached up and repositioned Jim's index and middle finger, placing them together with the rest of the hand in a soft fist. He copied the act and placed his fingers to Kirk's.

Reaching with his other hand, Kirk wrapped his arm around the pale man's neck and pulled Spock's head down into a passionate, needy kiss. Spock's mouth opened unconsciously allowing his Captain access. His tongue danced with the Vulcan's hot one, his breathing becoming more harsh. Spock's hand dropped his cobalt blue shirt and found its way to Jim's round, firm ass while moving forward, pushing Kirk into one of the off-white walls. Squeezing the muscle with hidden intentions, Spock pushed Jim up pinning him to the wall, making his legs widen.

To Kirks great surprise, Spock shoved his right leg up and in-between his legs, grinding oh-so-deliciously against his already aching member. Breaking the Vulcan kiss (because the human one was SO much more enjoyable) he took both his Captain's hands and pinned them against the wall above his head.

And there he was held. Pinned against the wall and his half naked first officer, off the ground, grinding into the wonderfully muscled leg holding him up while making out with the normally emotionless Vulcan. he said, "Not how I planned this, but not complaining. AH-!" he panted and moaned while Spock moved from his mouth to taste Kirk's neck still grinding pleasurably.

"mm-mh" Spock hummed into Jim's throat while rubbing himself against the man beneath him. _Not how I planned either Captain, but then again it was you who stared at my indecency with needy eyes._

" I-AH! I can't take much more Spock! M-ahh. Bed…Now!" His eyes closed as another moan was given, when Spock grinded his growing package against Jim.

"Is that an order?" Spock asked, his eyebrow arching, and a smile spread across his normally stagnant expression."Damn straight."

----

We are horrible! :D that's the last of it!

What's that you ask? Why no delish smut like all my other stories?! Simple. Lady Stars younger siblings will read this and there is no reason to scar them for life with hot man sex. If I (wassupkiba) get enough reviews asking for a 'Hidden Chapter' I will post a lemony chapter, but until then this story will remain rated T.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and we are happy you stayed with us, helped us reach our goal, and dealt with our insane writing styles melded together.

Black ice: thin, invisible layer of ice on top of cement or snow.

Muwhahahahaha! Another tasteless phaser joke :D


End file.
